The one marked as his equal
by Plumcakesandcigarettes
Summary: Harry Potter is battling on two grounds. Lord Voldemort is back and the Ministry of Magic stands against Harry. Soon, he will learn about his impending destiny, would he find new allies on the way or is he heading to his doom? Rated M. Follows from Harry's trial in Order of the Phoenix. Follows canon to an extent. Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass Ron/Luna Hermione/Sirius Draco/Ginny.
1. The Trial of Harry Potter

**A/N:** **Hey guys. So basically, this starts off from where Order of the Phoenix begins. Earlier on in the story there is a heavy resemblance to canon but later on, it will be more original. Still some parts would be similar. This is a trilogy; this being the part 1. It includes Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass Ron/Luna Hermione/Sirius Ginny/Malfoy. Rated M. I guess, that's it. I'd keep adding notes whenever needed.**

ALSO, COOKIES FOR REVIEWS. And I accept all reviews, positive, negative what not. The update speed should generally be fast so yea. 3

Disclaimer: All characters, most plots, objects, situations and very few dialogues belong to the queen, JKR. I do not claim ownership.

**THE ONE MARKED AS HIS EQUAL**

**Chapter one: The Trial of Harry Potter**

It was nearly midnight and the entire street was already dark. The Malfoy Manor stood in an area where not many families lived. In fact, the manor itself was the only inhabited house apart from a shabbier looking house a few feet away. (The owners of the house rarely stayed there.) This was of course very convenient considering the dark activities that often took place in the Malfoy Manor.

The entrance hall was dimly lit as a tall figure sat in a royal looking chair. The man was as far away from human as you can imagine. His skin pale white and his features almost snakelike with sinister red eyes and slits instead of nostrils, he seemed deeply absorbed in the wand that he held in his hands. Lord Voldemort, The man who was feared as the darkest wizard in history, was confused how a fourteen year old boy has once again escaped from his killing curse. He was shaken from his thoughts when a crack like sound was followed by a man appearing from thin air.

'I remember asking not to be disturbed at this hour unless in the case of remarkably essential news, Lucius.' Voldemort said softly without looking at the new arrival.

Lucius Malfoy knelt before his master, his long blonde hair billowing behind him elegantly and said, 'I apologize, my lord. But I do in fact have very interesting news,' He waited for any possible recognition from the dark lord but when none came, he continued possibly taking the silence for approval. 'The Potter boy has been expelled from Hogwarts for using a Patronus charm. My sources tell me, that Dumbledore claims he was attacked by Dementors, my lord.'

For the first time, Voldemort shifted his glance from his wand and looked at the man before him. 'Dementors? But we have not yet reached out to the Dementors. Why would they attack the boy, else wise?' He said more to himself than to Lucius. 'Yes. This is indeed very curious, Lucius. Was the boy harmed?'

'No my lord. According to my sources he produced a full corporeal Patronus,' Malfoy replied, his voice slightly impressed.

'A corporeal patronus won't protect Harry Potter from Lord Voldemort, Lucius, I assure you,' Voldemort commented dismissively before continuing. 'The boy is mine. I would have found it disappointing…, had he been finished from any hands but my own.'

'Of course my lord.'

'You must inform me what happens in Potter's trial, Lucius. If the boy does not return to Hogwarts, our plans become much easier. How close are we to getting the prophecy?''

'I have found out that order of the phoenix members constantly guard the entrance to the department of mysteries. They remain hidden; therefore I am not sure about how many guards there are at a time. But I would hazard a guess that it is only one at a time; as I have seen the blood traitor Weasley walking away quite a number of times and -'

'The answer to my question, Lucius,' Voldemort interrupted impatiently.

'I assure my lord, that I will find a way past Dumbledore's guard at the earliest,' Malfoy said quickly, casting a small look of fear at his master.

'Make it earlier than that, Lucius, for your sake. Now if that is all, Lord Voldemort has better things to attend to,'

'Yes my Lord,'

************************************************** ************************************************** *************

Dolores Umbridge was very satisfied. For weeks and weeks, the higher up, most respectable ministry officials have been debating on how to deal with the Potter problem most efficiently. That attention seeking brat has claimed that a loony old dead dark wizard has risen to murder a Hogwarts student and Potter himself had managed to fight him off. Dolores had never heard a taller tale and yet the crackpot old headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore had bought into the tale and had started spreading it, clearly seeking an opportunity to usurp power from her beloved Cornelius.

Dolores had never liked Dumbledore. The old fool had always chosen to do whatever he wished without considering the rules or laws set forth by the Ministry. As chief warlock of Wizengamot, He had managed to use his influence to kill many laws Dolores herself had drafted to try and put filthy half breeds like werewolves and creatures such as centaurs to their place. The old fool had even opposed her move against the giants, but Dolores had managed to win that time around. And now no doubt, Dumbledore wanted power. Well, Dolores would be damned if she ever lets that happen.

Since, Dumbledore was more difficult to be stopped; Dolores had gone after the next best thing. She had sent a pair of Azkaban prison guards to put an end to Potter. It was a hasty decision and she had under took it without consulting the Minister himself but Dolores had sought to shut the boy up for good. But her stars, it seemed were even in more favor then she had imagined. The Potter brat's attempt to defend himself with magic, while successful had lead to his expulsion and had brought him in front of Wizengamot, the wizard court. Now, who in the name of Merlin, would believe that the boy had really been attacked by Dementors?

Dolores laughed at her own ingenuity, as she waited in the Minister's office for the man to arrive. She didn't have to wait for long as the fireplace suddenly turned green and a portly man wearing a bowler hat and long wizard robes appeared.

'Ah already here, Dolores.' Cornelius Fudge said happily. 'I just talked to Amelia Bones. The trial would be held on the twelfth of August. Dumbledore has somehow convinced the court; to suspend his expulsion till then but there is no doubt that he would be expelled. This is the end of the boy-who-lived's magical life,'

'Indeed, Cornelius,' Dolores said sweetly, with a girlish laugh. 'But I do have certain worries. For instance, the court that normally judges underage magic, may be slightly shortsighted. Old fools, friends of Dumbledore, you understand of course, Minister?'

Fudge looked startled. It seemed he had not thought of it at all. 'But surely, Dolores; even Dumbledore cannot save Harry Potter from this mess?' He asked almost pleadingly.

'Of course, But wouldn't it be more prudent to be absolutely sure,' Dolores remarked still flashing her sweet smile. 'For instance, if he is tried by the full criminal court, I'm sure we'd have more friends, who are able to distinguish right from wrong,'

Fudge looked as if he had never seen anyone as amazing as Dolores Umbridge. 'Brilliant. Brilliant,' He said in a high voice, beaming.

'And it would also not hurt, if uh- ah, the time and venue of the trial suddenly changes. I mean, if the charged does not appear for his own hearing, he is automatically guilty. Is that not Wizengamot procedure, Minister?' Dolores said suggestively.

Fudge practically leapt to his feet, his grin if possible, widening. 'Madam Undersecretary, you are the smartest witch I have ever met. I am so lucky to have your services,'

Dolores also stood up, moving to stand in front of the Minister, before purring flirtatiously, 'I may think of some other services that I can provide _sir_,'

Before Fudge could reply, Dolores pushed the older married man onto his own chair, moving to position herself on his lap as he moved his arms to snake them around her neck, and claiming her lips with his.

************************************************** ************************************************** ****************

'Harry, HARRY!.' Ron Weasley called loudly as he tried to shake his best friend up. 15 year old Harry Potter lay on his bed, shaking, sweating and screaming. He was once again having a horrible nightmare. In a desperate attempt to awaken him, Ron slapped Harry on the face.

Harry woke up with a start, his hands holding his scar, panting. 'Ron. What the hell?,' He asked, annoyed at getting slept.

'You were having a nightmare, mate,' Ron defended shrugging. 'You looked like you were in more pain than getting slapped. So,'

Harry considered this before sitting up on his bed and reaching out for his glasses. He had once again had the recurring nightmare where Lord Voldemort murdered Cedric Diggory. It has now been a month since that horrific evening where He and Cedric Diggory had won the Tri-wizard tournament for Hogwarts; only to find out that a faithful death eater had switched the cup into a portkey taking both of them to Voldemort. Voldemort had murdered Cedric infront of a helpless Harry before using Harry's own blood to make a potion that would restore the darkest wizard in history to his body.

Harry had then dueled with the Dark Lord and had seen the shadowy torso of his dead mother and father when his wand met Voldemort's. His parents had advised him to reach the portkey back to school and Cedric had asked him to take his body back. Exhausted and haunted, Harry had returned to Hogwarts and had informed the headmaster Albus Dumbledore that Voldemort was indeed back. He and Dumbledore had then found out the faithful death eater in Hogwarts, impersonating the famous Auror Alastor Moody, and had forced him into telling them the events that lead to the Dark Lord's ascension to power.

The problem arose when the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, had unwittingly brought in a dementor with him to question the death eater and the dementor had not wasted any time in sucking the soul out of the last remaining member of the Crouch family. With Crouch ended any and all proof except Harry's word that the Dark Lord has returned and the Minister had chosen to vehemently refuse to believe in this. What's more, he had decided that Harry was unstable and Dumbledore was an old fool to believe the clearly disturbed boy.

A few days later, Harry had gone back home for the summer holidays, where he lived scavenging news in the Muggle World, desperate for any news on Voldemort's activities. Then things had gone haywire, when a pair of Dementors had attacked Harry and his cousin, Dudley. Harry had fought off the Dementors with his stag Patronus but this feat had just allowed the Ministry to expel him from Hogwarts and summon him to a disciplinary hearing.

And now, Harry Potter was in No. 4, Grimauld Place; the home of his godfather and wrongfully convicted, mass murderer Sirius Black. He had been fetched by an advanced guard and on Harry's first night in the house, he had been informed that the house was the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society Albus Dumbledore had found to battle Voldemort.

_Harry still remembered the events of the night, quite clearly. They had all just finished dinner, when Sirius had wondered out loud, why Harry had not been asking more questions about what has been going on. An indignant Harry retorted that, he had asked questions but no one had been willing to answer them. Molly Weasley, his best friend Ron's mother had had a row with Sirius, claiming that no underage Wizard should be allowed to know about the Order's secret plans._

_'I didn't know you have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions,' Sirius had snapped viciously._

_Fred and George Weasley had chosen that moment to intervene, demanding that they as adults had not even got their questions answered so why was it that Harry should be getting all the answers._  
_'It's not my fault that you haven't been told what the Order is doing. That is your parent's decision. Harry on the other hand-' Sirius had started calmly_

_'It's not up to you to decide what's good for Harry,' Molly Weasley snapped unreasonably._

_'I am his godfather! Of course, it is my decision,' Sirius' voice had lost all its calmness._

_'Dumbledore ordered that he should not be told more than he needs to know,'_

_'I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know. He saw Voldemort come back. He has more right than most of us,'_

_'He is only fifteen, Sirius! He is not a member of the Order of the Phoenix,'_

_'And he has dealt with more than the entire Order!'_

_'I am not denying what he has done. But he is still a-'_

_'He is not a child!,' Sirius was seething at this point with anger._

_'He is not an adult either!' Molly Weasley looked just as furious, her cheeks flushing with anger. 'He is not James, Sirius!'_

_'You do not have to tell me who he is, thank you Molly,' Sirius retorted._

_'I think someone needs to. You talk as if you have got your best friend back but he is not his father, he is still at school and adults responsible for him should not forget that,'_

_'Are you saying that I am an irresponsible godfather?'_

_'You have been known to act rashly and personally speaking as someone who has his best interests in heart - '_

_'He's not your son!' Sirius said in quiet anger._

_'He is as good as! Who else has he got?'_

_'He's got me! He is my godson and I am his guardian! I have a higher right to decide what's good for him than you,'_

_'Well you have been locked up in Azkaban all these years, so it hasn't exactly been easy doing your duty as godfather has it?'_

_Sirius stood up from his chair his wand out when Lupin had finally ended the argument. Then against Mrs. Weasley's consent, they had provided Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George with some facts on the situation._

_Harry had asked the Order members on what Voldemort had been up to only to find that the Dark Lord had been laying low, building his army behind the scenes, hidden from the Ministry's eyes. He found out that the Order had been sidelined because of the Minister of Magic's vehement insistence that the Dark Lord was not back and that their ridiculous belief that all this was just Dumbledore's ploy to obtain power. He had finally and most importantly found out that apart from gaining followers, Voldemort was now in search of a weapon, a weapon that he did not have last time he was in power._

_Before Sirius could explain more Molly Weasley had once again interrupted saying that Harry had been told enough. And this time, Lupin had agreed that Harry was too young to join the Order and hence, more of its plans would not be revealed to him. Sirius did not seem satisfied but his godfather had not fought against this either, so Harry had been in Headquarters ever since, helping out with making the place fit for living, but not really finding out about the ongoing war In the wizarding world._

And today was the decisive day. Harry was going to find out whether he would be able to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And for this he had to go to a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic. Hogwarts was home to Harry since he was eleven and as much as he enjoyed his godfather's company at Grimauld Place, he belonged in Hogwarts.

He and Ron quickly got dressed and went downstairs into the kitchen. Sirius, Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur, Bill, Molly, Fred and George Weasley were all sitting around the table.

They all greeted Harry as he came down. After a spot of breakfast and with everyone wishing him, all the best Harry left with Arthur Weasley to the ministry to attend the hearing which would seal his fate.

************************************************** ************************************************** **************

'You are late,' Fudge said poisonously as Harry walked into the huge courtroom filled with members of the whole Wizengamot. Harry had arrived earlier on in the Ministry with Mr. Weasley but he had not known the change in time and the location of the courtroom until it was time already. But luckily, he had only been a couple of minutes late.

Fudge gave Umbridge a shifty look, both annoyed as their plan failed.

'Sorry,' Harry said nervously, 'I didn't know that the time had changed,'

'That is not the Wizengamot's fault,' Fudge justified. 'An owl was sent to your place of residence this morning. Take your seat,'

Harry took the chained seat which he had seen before when he had wandered upon Dumbledore's memories. But the seat did not bind him, thankfully. Harry looked around at the court, over fifty witches and wizards staring down at him. Cornelius Fudge, the minister for magic was sitting in the center and on his either sides, sat an elderly witch with a monocle and a well, a witch whom Harry thought greatly resembled a toad on his other side.

'We will now begin,' Fudge said. 'Disciplinary Hearing of the twelfth of August into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey. '

'Interrogators : Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic, Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Under Secretary to the Ministry, Reginald Jonathan Greengrass, chief warlock of Wizengamot and Court Scribe, Peter Ignatius Weasley,'

'Witness for the Defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,' said a soft voice as Dumbledore himself came striding into the court room. He looked as ancient as ever, his long silver beard and Hair tucked in together, his wizened old face, kindly and noble. His blue eyes hiding behind half moon spectacles.

The members of the Wizengamot muttered as Dumbledore entered. Fudge and Umbridge looked as if they have been hit on the face. Amelia Bones nodded in acknowledgement and the man who was identified as Reginald Greengrass actually waved in cheery welcome.

'Yes, Yes,' Fudge said as Dumbledore drew a chair next to Harry. 'Well, so the charges are as follows. Harry James Potter did knowingly and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a written warning from the Ministry of Magic, previously on a similar charge, produce a patronus charm in a Muggle inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine which constitutes an offense under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875 and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statue of Secrecy,'

Fudge went on to question Harry whether he was indeed the said Harry James Potter, though Harry had known Fudge for nearly three years now and whether he knowingly produced a patronus in a muggle inhabited area, in the presence of a muggle produce a patronus.

Harry consented but told the Wizengamot that he had only done so because of the presence of Dementors.

'Dementors in Little Whinging, Surrey,' Reginald Greengrass asked, bemused. 'I don't understand,'

Fudge snorted before going on to taunt Harry about the whole thing being a well rehearsed lie and that Dementors would not be in Little Whinging.

But Dumbledore, it seemed had come prepared. He had brought, Harry's batty old neighbor Arabella Figg, a squib who had also witnessed the incident to give testimony. Mrs. Figg explained to the court about what she saw happening and clearly described the effects of a dementor attack.

The court went into a heavy discussion on what the dementors would be doing in a muggle inhabited area. Umbridge questioned whether Dumbledore was claiming that the Ministry had sent dementors after Harry Potter.

Dumbledore informed the court his suspicions that dementors no longer remained in the control of the Ministry. Fudge quickly retorted saying that there were no dementors outside ministry control.

Fudge seeing a losing battle, brought forth the previous charge against Harry for using a hover charm. Harry protested that it was a house elf who did the charm. Fudge shrieked out claiming that this showed Harry's tall tales. Dumbledore commented that the House Elf in question was under the employ of Hogwarts School and can be brought for questioning. Fudge however said that he had no intention to listen to house elves.

Dumbledore reminded the court that Clause Seven of the Decree says that even underage wizards can use magic in life threatening situations.

'Laws can be changed!' Fudge roared.

'Indeed they could, It seems it has already become practice since I was asked to leave the Wizengamot, to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic,' Dumbledore said in a quiet, but dangerous tone.

'And the Wizengamot will not change laws to suit individual cases,' Reginald Greengrass commented sternly to Fudge. 'Now, all those in favor of conviction?' He asked the court.

Twenty five out of the Fifty one wizengamot members raised their hands; Fudge and Umbridge included. (A screen on the left hand corner magically monitored the number of hands.) Harry noticed that Reginald Greengrass had not lifted his hand.

'And those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges,' The Chief Warlock demanded. Hands started rising. Harry watched, in silent anticipation. The screen finally showed that twenty five members had voted as such too. The court was at a tie. But Harry saw that one man had not voted either way; Chief Warlock Reginald Greengrass was still studying Harry.

'The court is tied on the matter, As Chief Warlock I will cast the tie breaker vote. I favor the accused to be –' Reginald Greengrass said pausing again to look at Harry, considering him. 'Cleared of all charges!'

Fudge practically groaned as Dumbledore got up smiling. 'Well, that's it then. Good day to you all,' He said before turning and alking away, his midnight blue robes sweeping in his wake.

Harry got up from his chair, walking hurriedly to leave the courtroom. Mr. Weasley stood outside waiting for him, anxiously.

'Harry, Dumbledore didn't say – '

'Cleared,' Harry assured. 'Cleared of all charges!'

Mr. Weasley's laugh of jubilation was interrupted by a soft voice behind Harry. 'Mr. Potter, a word in private if you please,'

Harry turned around to face Chief Warlock Reginald Greengrass standing behind him. 'Of- Of course,' Harry said lamely following Mr. Greengrass to a stone gargoyle away from view.

Mr. Greengrass considered Harry for a moment before saying quietly, 'Congratulations on getting cleared,'

'Thank you Sir,' Harry replied.

'I just wanted the chance to meet you Mr. Potter. I do not know quite what to make of you. I have heard many rumors and tales about how unhinged you are,' Mr. Greengrass commented.

Harry did not know what to say to that so he just looked at the older man.

'I am quite a good judge of character Mr Potter,' Mr. Greengrass informed. 'You do not appear to me to be unhinged and you don't seem to be a liar.'

'Thank – Thank you?' Harry said confusedly.

'The Daily Prophet is often known to report rubbish. And I may be an employee of the Ministry but I know how irrational Fudge could be. So tell me, Potter; Do you really claim that He-who-must-not-be-named is back?'

'Yes I do,' Harry replied, confidently. 'He is back and he killed Cedric Diggory. He tried to kill me as well,'

Mr. Greengrass seemed to shudder for a while as he continued to x ray Harry. 'I am not saying that I believe you but I doubt that you are lying. And I think the Ministry is very stupid not to heed such a warning, very stupid indeed. You may have not heard of me or my family, Harry. But the Greengrasses are an old, noble and powerful family. We have never been dark wizards and we definitely don't do whatever the Ministry tells us to do. Between you and me, I doubt that Fudge would remain Minister for long,'

Harry wondered why Greengrass was telling him all this.

'I like you Potter. I have taken a strange liking to you. You seem like an okay kid. So I feel I must warn you. You are in for a very difficult time. Fudge would try to make your life miserable. Dumbledore is too old and too powerful to really be affected by this. You are the one who should really be warned. If you need anything, just contact me. I know an odd contact here and there that might be of help,' Mr. Greengrass said monotonously, taking out a contact card from his pocket charming it and handing it to Harry. 'You have to just tap the card with your wand and you can reach me,'

'Thank you sir, But may I ask, why are you doing this?' Harry asked still more confused.

'As I said, I like you. I have been around for some time and I know someone with greatness written in them when I see them. Plus, as I said you need all the help you can get right now and trust me, I can get you a let of help.

Without waiting for a reply, Reginald Greengrass walked away leaving a very confused Harry Potter staring in his wake.

Lucius Malfoy, remained silent and disillusioned in front of the door that lead to the Department of Mysteries. He had been waiting here for quite some time and he had just seen the sneak thief, Mundungus Fletcher walk away to be replaced by another man under the invisibility cloak. Lucius couldn't help but snorting. If Dumbledore is going to use thieves like Fletcher as his guard, he was making things quite too easy for Lucius's Master.

Lucius walked quietly till he was facing the door to the Department of Mysteries. He listened intently until he figured out the position from where he heard a man breathing heavily. Lucius removed his wand from his walking stick and aimed at the general direction and softly muttered, 'Imperio!'

He was not sure whether his curse had taken effect so he said out loud, making sure no one was around. 'Take off your cloak.'

A man that Lucius recognized as Sturgis Podmore removed the cloak with a dazed, dreamy look on his face. Grinning maliciously, Lucius ordered still disillusioned, 'You will go into the Hall of Prophecy and you will remove the Prophecy about the Dark Lord and Harry Potter, then you will meet me in Knocturn Alley tonight and hand it over. Should anyone ask you, you will not tell them or even remember about this conversation. You will only leave this place once your shift is over to make sure suspicion doesn't arise. '

Lucius watched satisfied as Sturgis nodded. He cast the confundus charm, too to double the effect, then he ordered Sturgis to take his position next to the door once again. Lucius could barely stop himself from yelling out with Glee. When, he would hand over the Prophecy to the dark lord, he would be rewarded and honored above all the death eaters.


	2. Friends and Concerns

**A/N: Thanks for the fairly good response for a first time fanfiction. You guys rock! Keep them coming! Here is chapter two as promised. I know I'm spending a bit more time exploring other characters but I really don't want to center it entirely on Harry. As always, cookies for reviews darlings!**

**CHAPTER 2 - FRIENDS AND CONCERNS**

The only existing resistance, opposition and solidarity against Lord Voldemort lay in the order of the phoenix. With the wizarding world at the brink of another war, the elected government seemed adamant in their refusal to accept the threat of a war. But this remarkable group of witches and wizards were determined to stop the man who referred to himself as Lord, a man who has transgressed all boundaries of evil.

The center of the resistance and anti Voldemort movement was sadly enough not in a strong center such as the Ministry building or Diagon Alley or not even Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was all but an iron fortress against everything dark. But the humble headquarters was in London, hidden in plain sight. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. The house, the ancestral home of the most ancient and noble family of Black was now under the ownership of the last remaining Black, Sirius Orion Black.

Sirius Black was different from the traditional picture of a Black family wizard, he fought against the dark arts and all those who practiced it and had at the moment given his house for the order to have a base at. Right now, it so happened that Sirius Black, one of the two last remaining good marauders were feeling particularly sleepless as he sat near a table in the kitchen, deeply lost in his thought, as he drank firewhiskey. For all Sirius knew, he was the only one awake but he was about to be proven wrong.

Sirius felt practically useless in the war effort, a fact that the sniveling greasy haired bat constantly reminded him. He had remained holed up in Headquarters when the rest of the order helped with the war effort. Sirius Black had always been a man of action, since he was a kid sitting somewhere while others ran dangers did not work for him. And right now, the person about to run dangers was more important to him than anyone in the world. Sirius had lost everything; his best friend who had been like a brother to him, like only family he had, He had also lost a girl who had been like a sister to him, Lily Evans, his best friend's wife, someone he could always talk to and Sirius had grown to truly respect as one of the best people he had ever known. One of his other best friends had ensured he had spent most of his adult life in the company of dementors for murders he did not commit. There was still Remus, but Sirius barely saw him and despite reuniting after such a long time, the two marauders hardly seemed as close as they once were.

And now, their child; James and Lily Potter's child, his godson was the only one he had, the only family he had and Sirius cared for the boy more than he would care for his own flesh and blood. Harry had inherited the best of both his friends. James' willingness to do anything to save his friends, James' trust, Lily's kindness and responsibility. And now his godson had a maniac after him, who had sworn to kill him and Sirius was being asked to sit at home doing nothing. These thoughts frustrated Sirius so much that he banged the glass he was drinking from, harder than he had wanted to; allowing it to shatter.

_'Great'_ Sirius thought dully as he repaired it with a short flick of his wand. He heard footsteps behind him as he turned around to face a bushy haired, pretty young witch known as Hermione Granger. 'Hermione, Did I wake you up?' Sirius asked politely. Sirius was very fond of the young witch who had helped him escape with his soul two years back. She was quite intelligent and Sirius had always enjoyed his conversations with her.

'No, I couldn't sleep as it was,' Hermione replied as she tied her hair forcefully into a knot, as she came down still dressed in her pink pyjamas. 'You okay, Snuffles? How did you shatter the glass?'

Sirius smiled slightly in spite of himself, as the girl called him Snuffles. He had used that name as a decoy from his real name, for much needed security purposes; what with being a convicted mass murderer, it came with the job description. But Hermione had somehow taken up the habit of actually referring to him as that. For some reason that he did not know, Sirius was fond of the way she called him Snuffles. 'Must have kept it harder than I realized,' He told her. 'Looks like I'm not the only one having trouble sleeping. Come have a seat, '

Hermione walked to sit in a comfortable looking chair next to the old marauder. 'No offense but you look horrible. Have you been sleeping at all?' She asked pointedly, staring at Sirius's unshaved beard and sleep deprived dead beat eyes and the general unkemptness on his handsome features. Concern was evident on her face.

'Not so much,' Sirius admitted. 'But I can't look so bad, I mean these natural good looks just don't go away,' He gave a short bark like laugh that didn't quite reach his hollow eyes.

A small grin slipped on Hermione's face. She had to agree with him on that. While Azkaban had haunted Sirius Black in more ways than one, he was still quite attractive for an older man. Hermione didn't know whether it was the gorgeously long black hair, the roguish grin that occasionally graced his face or the tattoos that remained as a reminder of a very attractive high school bad boy or maybe just the casual elegance and general enigma that was Sirius Black. She blushed slightly as she looked at him longer than she had intended to.

Still concerned however, at the deteriorating condition of the man Hermione respected so, she pushed, 'What's wrong, Snuffles? You can talk to me you know,'

Sirius looked at the younger witch, perplexed at the honest concern that was written on her face but he waved it off casually. 'It's alright, Hermione, don't worry, I'd be fine,'

'Oh god,' Hermione said exasperatedly, 'You are so much like Harry. Holding all your pain and problems within you, because the rest of us are too meager to be burdened with. Do you consider that someday, it would be too much of a burden for yourself? There is simply so much a man can take,'

Sirius looked surprised at her little outburst, almost as surprised as Hermione felt at her own daring. 'I guess I got used to that, you know. After James and Lily –' He just inclined his head, unable to complete the sentence as he finished another glass of firewhiskey.

'You've had enough,' Hermione said flicking her own wand removing the glass and the two empty bottles off the table. 'Talk to me, Snuffles. What's bothering you? I know no one can replace them, but we are all here for you. You are the most important person to Harry and I- I have come to consider you as a friend, lately. Maybe, I can help,'

Sirius considered her slightly. It was true, the two of them had spent more time together during that summer. With Remus gone and only the Weasleys around at the house, being a family; Hermione and himself had spent quite a lot of time, talking about general things, talking about Harry, arguing about Kreacher, laughing at his sometimes half hearted jokes and the Weasley twins' antics.

He nodded before leaning back in his chair and saying, 'It's just, I feel so helpless Hermione. I have been locked up in this house, this house that I hated so much growing up. Everything here reminds me of the family, I hated; the band of egomaniacal bigoted dark wizards that raised me, the childhood that I want to forget. What's worse is, it doesn't suit me. I feel like I'm back in Azkaban left nothing with the memories of all the ways in which I have failed.' He sighed slightly before continuing.. 'Dumbledore, won't even let me help with the war effort at all. When everyone is out there risking their lives, When Harry is out there being hunted by Voldemort and having to fight the damned Ministry, I have to sit here like a coward, hidden away safely. A fact that Snivellus reminds me often enough,'

He looked slightly taken back at the intensity of his own revelation. Hermione reached out and clasped the marauder's hand, her face contorted slightly. 'Listen to me, Snuffles. Snape is goading you and you know it. He is still a petty school boy who had never got over his bitter little school boy crush,' She said softly, somehow feeling more hatred towards the hook nosed potions master than she had ever had. Sirius gave a derisive laugh as she continued, 'None of the rest of us and most importantly, Harry would ever think of you as a coward. You are just in more danger than any of us. No, listen, I know it must be hard. I can't even begin to imagine how it must feel like to return here but Dumbledore just wants to protect you, you know that right?'

He nodded, as he held her hand noting how it comforted him before saying, 'But I don't need to be protected. I want to go out there and I want to fight. Right now, I'd even welcome a dementor attack,'

Hermione shuddered at this. As she looked at her best friend's godfather, she realized that Sirius was not the sort of man who would want to sit back and let himself be protected. He was a far braver man than anyone could expect him to be. She sighed. Hermione would hate him to be caught but he knew that this was as much of a prison to the dog animagus as Azkaban was. 'Why don't you talk to Dumbledore, Snuffles? And I mean really talk to him. Not get all huffy and angry two minutes into the conversation. Make him understand why you can't do this anymore. Dumbleore is not an unreasonable man and what's more Sirius, he may be our leader but he doesn't own you. At the end of the day, you are free to make your own decisions,'

Sirius sat quietly for a while, thinking about the truth in her words. True, he had tried to talk to Dumbledore quite a few times but every time had not really bothered explaining to the Headmaster, why he felt the way he did but had just protested and demanded. He must talk to Albus Dumbledore and he must once again pave his road to freedom, himself. 'You are right,' He said softly, squeezing her hand. 'God, you are so right. Thank you, Hermione. You are a good friend,'

They sat together, in companionable silence, Hermione becoming more and more aware of the fact that Sirius hadn't let go of her hand yet. But this fact did not bother Hermione for some reason, instead she found it comforted her.

Sirius broke the silence, 'I'm also worried about this war, you know. Between friends, I won't lie to you. Molly and the rest, they are just kidding themselves. We have no idea what Voldemort is doing and we have even lesser knowledge on how to stop him. The Ministry's adamant refusal to believe Dumbledore has left us with meager minimum ranks, obviously not enough for us to make any concrete effort. We are not even sure whether, some of the Ministry officials are not under the Imperius, I mean what with all the death eaters closeted happily in there,'

Hermione, who had figured as much despite what the adults had told Herself, Harry and the Weasley children, just looked at Sirius not breaking the silence as he continued.

'And what's worse is I am pretty sure none of us has all the facts. Dumbledore just tells us, a considerably small amount of information. We don't even know what he reckons Voldemort is planning. And Harry, Merlin Hermione, I really think Harry ought to be on the in how of what's going on. Voldemort kidnapped him to orchestrate his return and I am ready to bet Buckbeak that his plans somehow involve getting at Harry. But you saw, Molly's reaction that night,'

'I suppose they are just trying to protect us, trying to do the grown up thing right?' Hermione said with a non committal jerk of her head.

'Yea, but I think I've got a better idea of you lot than she has. You are all smart and quite able. I think we should be training you to fight if you want to fight, helping you all, helping Harry prepare for what's out there,' Sirius said tiredly.

Hermione grinned proudly at his compliment. 'I agree, Snuffles,' she said evenly. 'Maybe they'd realize that soon. Thanks, by the way for your high faith in our capabilities,'

Sirius chuckled infectiously and Hermione joined in.

'Oh and I never asked you,' Sirius said, as he stopped laughing. 'What brought you down here? How come you couldn't sleep?,'

'I guess I've been worried too, you know,' Hermione replied shrugging. 'About my parents. When You-Know-Who decides to move into the open, they'd be in so much danger,'

Sirius knew she was right, but he said comfortingly, 'We'd protect them, when the time comes Hermione. I assure you,'

Hermione knew that Sirius couldn't really guarantee that, but she was grateful all the same for his comfort. Her face broke into a mischievous grin as she said, 'And how on earth am I supposed to sleep when someone decides to get all drunk and make huge noises,'

They looked at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing once again.

************************************************** ************************************************** **************

'The Ministry of Magic or the Wizarding world at large will never accept us. They fear us. They know that we are superior to them. We are wolves. We are united. We are also wizards and that makes us two fold strong. This is exactly the reason the Ministry has tried to suppress us for so long, made our lives so miserable that some of us have started to see this gift, this great gift as a burden as a curse. But that time is now over brothers and sisters. The Dark Lord has risen again. And just like when he was in power before, he will give us power, status and will satisfy our desires beyond our wildest dreams. It is time for us to rise as a pack! Rise against oppression. RISE FOR DOMINANCE!' The large vicious Alpha wolf Greyback bellowed to his pack as his bared his long pointed teeth and yellow claw like nails.

As one, his pack screamed and howled yelling their approval for the alpha's words. As Greyback moved, away from the rock he was standing in to address the pack, the werewolves turned around to talk to each other. In the back row of the gathering stood a shabby man who was trying his level best to hide his distaste of Greyback as he moved to the corner to talk to another burly man who was standing, studying Greyback carefully.

'What do you reckon Sebastian?' Remus Lupin asked, softly. 'Do you really think Voldemort is the answer to our problems?'

The burly man shuddered as he heard the dark lord's name. 'I'm not sure.. Greyback.. says.. though,' He mumbled.

'Greyback is a savage and you know it,' Remus whispered urgently. 'Voldemort doesn't give a horse's ass about the rights of our kind. He just appeals to the brutish nature of Greyback. Now Dumbledore has always stood for-'

'Are you trying to tell me that, the man who has been Chief Warlock of Wizengamot all these years will give us our rights. Then why have we been suffering all these years?!' The man called Sebastian demanded.

'I hope you don't forget Sebastian, that it was Greyback who made half the people here werewolves. He preys on children. He is an animal,' Remus said quietly.

Sebastian glared at Remus baring his teeth, 'In case you haven't noticed, Davis, we all are,' He said before pouncing at a startled Remus Lupin. Remus howled and fought him back slowly drawing his wand and non verbally casting the confundus charm as he did so. As the two men fell into a heap near the tree they were standing, Greyback had come to investigate tearing them away easily and holding each of them with the cuff of their necks like two struggling kitten.

'What are you brothers fighting each other?' Greyback demanded.

'This man doubts the dark lord Fenrir,' Remus lied. 'He believes that the champion of muggle borns and commoners will be our savior,'

'IS THIS TRUE?!' Greyback roared and as Remus had expected, Sebastian nodded.

Remus watched regretfully as Greyback extract a knife from within his batty robes and slash the man. It truly pained Remus to trick Greyback into killing so many werewolves every now and then, but he had to keep his secret. He had to make sure his cover wasn't blown. Besides, this is war and war does not leave chance for sympathy. He had been posing undercover in Greyback's pack as a vindictive werewolf by the name of Aslan Davis and as such, he had managed to get much intel for the Order. Remus had also tried to rally as many werewolves to the Order's cause but only three others have been persuaded and while Remus knew that this in itself was a victory, he also realized that numbers were just too less.

'I am so glad to have you in the pack, Brother Davis,' Greyback said grinning disgustingly at Remus. 'You weed out so many unfaithful ones. You know what it feels like to be a werewolf who had suffered under the hand of these so called righteous wizards, don't you brother?'

'Yes I do. I have suffered all my life and I plan to be vindicated,' Remus said dramatically.

'As expected, brother. I am very proud of you Davis, very proud,' Greyback assured before heading back to his place at the stone.

_'Well I'm glad I could make YOU happy,'_ Remus thought bitterly

************************************************** ************************************************** ************

Daphne Greengrass sat at the dinner table, humming to herself. She was waiting for her father to finish reading the dratted paper so she could ask him permission to go to Her friend Elisha Fox's house for a couple of days. Daphne was highly different from the average teenage witch. For starters, she barely had any friends. She was going to be starting her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this September and while Daphne loved the castle, she did not much like the other students.

Daphne barely had any friends. It was not that she was an unlikable person. She was a very charming and loyal person, once one gets to know her. But Daphne had spent most of her life, safely hidden behind the persona of the Ice Queen of Slytherin House. She was cold and unapproachable. She kept to herself and spent most of her time in the library doing work or hanging out with her best friend Elisha Fox or with her close friend, Draco Malfoy. Now this raised complications as her only two friends hated each other so she had to spent time separately with the both of them.

Most people including Elisha saw, Draco as an arrogant, bigoted git. And while, Daphne couldn't quite honestly argue that Draco was slightly arrogant at times and yea, maybe he was a bit mean to some students but Daphne had been friends with him since they were in first year and she knew a side of him that most people didn't know. He was actually very sensitive and an amazingly good friend. It was obvious once you got to know him that he himself was very insecure and that's why he hides behind the arrogance. Daphne personally didn't believe any of the pureblood dominance thing, that Draco was known to sprout out (not that she had heard him do it) but Daphne was fairly sure, that these weren't really Draco's ideals but his father's ideals that Draco had just been forced to inherit.

Her father had finally seemed to put down his paper and he didn't seem to be happy with whatever he had read. 'Bad news on the paper, daddy?,' She asked smiling up at Reginald Greengrass, her father, the current chief warlock of Wizengamot.

'I don't know sweetie,' Reginald shrugged. 'I just don't know what to make of this rumor that You-Know-Who is back'

Daphne looked inquisitively at her father. 'But surely, you don't believe that, do you Daddy?'

'I know Albus Dumbledore very well Daphne,' Reginald told his daughter. 'And I can assure you that he is not off his rockers or that he blindly believes Harry Potter. All this attempts to discredit him is Cornelius Fudge being insecure that Dumbledore might want to become the Minister'

'Do you think Dumbledore wants to become the Minister?' Daphne asked curiously.

'Most definitely, not,' Reginald said firmly. 'Dumbledore has been offered the top job countless times and he has never taken up the post. He prefers to remain at Hogwarts, he always has. I refuse to believe that has changed,'

'Also,' Reginald added. 'I met Harry Potter down at the Ministry the other day. And Daphne, I am a pretty good judge of character and I am quite sure that the boy isn't lying either. I don't know whether He-who-must-not-be-named is back. But I can see that Potter definitely believes that he is,'

Daphne nearly scoffed at this. He had heard of Harry Potter from Draco and from what she had heard, the boy would do anything for a little attention. She voiced this out to her father.

'Well, if you are going to judge the boy based on what a Malfoy tells you,' The older Greengrass said shortly. 'Have you actually bothered to get to know the boy, before judging?'

Daphne knew how much her father hated the Malfoys. He had been livid when he found Daphne was friends with Draco. But as her father valued independence above all, he had never told her to stop her friendship with the Malfoy heir. But in a very awkward conversation, he HAD asked her whether there was anything romantic in their relationship. She had truthfully denied it. Draco was a good friend to Daphne but she knew she could never see him in a romantic aspect. She felt no attraction towards the boy whatsoever.

'Well no, but the boy is a parslemouth,' Daphne defended. 'Everyone knows that all parslemouths are dark wizards,'

'Not true,' Reginald waved off. 'It's just a rumor stemming from the fact that most famous parselmouths have strayed into the dark arts. I mean after all, the symbol of your house is a snake too, isn't it?'

Daphne didn't know how to argue with that, so she thought for a while before pointing out all the nasty rumors that had appeared about potter in the prophet written by Rita Skeeter, even before he started claiming that You-know-who was back.

'Well, the prophet has been known to report complete nonsense, haven't they?' Reginald asked impatiently.

Daphne didn't reply. Her father was a reasonable man and normally always accurate on his gut feelings and he seemed to like Potter for some reason. Daphne didn't know what to make of it but she decided not to pursue the subject.

'Daddy can I go to Elisha's for three days?' She piped up, changing the topic. Reginald considered his daughter for a while before nodding his assent.

'Thank you Daddy,' Daphne said beaming as she got up quickly and ran upstairs to get her owl, Sir Bonkers.


	3. On the road, home

**A/N: Here comes chapter 3! Thanks for all the reviews. PLEASE read the footnote as well.**

CH: 03 – On the road, home.

'Hogwarts is not the Ministry's personal stomping ground, Cornelius,' Albus Dumbledore said quietly to the portly man sitting in front of him, his blue eyes narrowed; all the twinkle that It normally possessed, long gone. 'It is a school for young witches and wizards and you will do well to remember that,'

Cornelius Fudge, all but barked in protest. He was getting weary of the tall, old wizard that sat in front of him, that he had once respected so. It seemed that Dumbledore was beyond reason now and Fudge was done trying to convince him, if it was a battle Dumbledore wanted it is a battle that he is going to get. Fudge had stood by idly when Dumbledore had made so many dangerous decisions regarding the school, without consulting him because of this respect for the man**. **But those days were over. Fudge knew that Dumbledore wanted power and the Minister would be damned, if he would allow the clever old bat to get the office that he so coveted.

'You'd also do well to remember that Dumbledore,' Fudge retorted angrily. 'For years, I have allowed you to run the school however you wanted. I have looked the other way while you hired werewolves and half giants and crazy old Aurors who have lost their marbles. I have ignored your blatant favoritism towards certain students, when you defend parslemouths and what not. I have allowed you to formulate the Hogwarts curriculum as you wished as you allowed your teachers to perform unforgivable curses on students; but that all comes to an end, now. The Ministry would not sit by when you brain wash young witches and wizards.'

'Forgive me for my losing patience and tact, Cornelius,' Dumbledore glowered. 'But it's not the Ministry's business how Hogwarts is run by its headmaster. It is an independent institution under wizarding law governed by the board of governers and run by the headmasters; the ministry has minimum powers when it comes to Hogwarts,'

'What you seem to forget my dear man is that the Ministry makes the law,' Fudge snapped. 'And I have assurance from certain board of directors that they themselves have not been happy with the direction Hogwarts-'

'And how many of these board of directors have been bought, manipulated ant threatened by Lucius Malfoy on your orders, Fudge?!' Dumbledore said, his voice soft but his whole person radiating with power, his tone even but furious. 'You have a very dangerous choice of friends, Cornelius. I have already given my suspicions about Lucius Malfoy and you continue to treat me as the threat here? I am no threat to you, I do not wish to be a threat and neither is it my intention to threaten the office that you hold so dear. I just want what is best for the whole wizarding world and that is stopping Lord Voldemort,'

Fudge shuddered dramatically at the mention of the dark lord's name. He tried to calm himself down as he said quietly, 'Give it up Albus. Nobody is buying into the crap that you and Potter are determined to spread about You-Know-Who. He is not back and you will not convince me to distrust wizards like Lucius who has done so much for the wizarding world. I don't know what game you are trying to play but you will not win,'

'Nobody will win as long as you are determined to be a fool about this. You will regret your decisions, Cornelius,' Dumbledore sighed, almost tired.

'Well, I would be interested to see that day when it comes but as for now, by decree of the Ministry, we will appoint a defense against the dark arts teacher or any other teacher to Hogwarts in the event that the Headmaster is unable to do so and since you have yet not found a defense teacher, I have decided for my senior undersecretary to take up that post,'

'Dolores Umbridge?' Dumbledore asked, exasperated. 'You are appointing Dolores Umbridge as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Madam Umbridge knows nothing about the subject. This is not a teacher you are putting in Hogwarts, but your own personal spy!'

'Madam Umbridge is a qualified ministry personnel and yes, she would bring much needed reform to the school within ministry guidelines,' Fudge retorted. 'Starting by changing the defense curriculum,'

Dumbledore sat in silence for a moment, ridiculed by the stupidity of the man who was in charge of protecting their country. 'Fine, then. If that is all minister and since for now, I still remain Headmaster I'd have to ask you to leave my office, I have things to attend to,' He said uncharacteristically curtly, without looking at the minister.

Fudge bowed his head acknowledging his dismissal. He got up to his feet and with one scathing look at Dumbledore, he swept away.

************************************************** ****************************

King Cross station has always been one of Harry's most favorite places in the world. Dragging his trolley to the barrier that leads to platform 9 ¾ meant leaving the muggle world and mostly the Dursleys behind for one year of joy. It meant going; starting his journey, home. He had first met the Weasleys in King Cross station and they have come to mean a lot to him, almost like the family he never had. He smiled at the memory as he dragged his trolley with Mrs. Weasley and Alastor Moody on his either side and a great black dog at his heels. He smiled down at his godfather.

He had got the best news he had had all summer, the other day from Sirius. It had happened as they were all eating dinner. Sirius had announced that he had talked to Dumbledore and had somehow managed to convince the leader of the Order of the Phoenix to allow him to stay at Hogwarts. Everyone had exclaimed as they all knew the problems this could pose as Sirius was a wanted man. But he had went on to explain the arrangement he had made with the Headmaster, allowing him to stay at Dumbledore's study where it would be safe.

Harry was a little scared for his godfather but he had to admit, he felt good knowing that Sirius would be close by. He had even promised Harry that he would find a way to help train him a bit and that was a relief knowing what was waiting for him or rather, who was waiting to kill him. But not everyone had been satisfied with the plan. Mrs. Weasley had not said anything because Sirius clearly said that Dumbledore approved of the plan, but everyone could see that she was not happy with it as she bustled around, her lips pursed and a small frown on her face.

Even Lupin had seemed worried for his old friend. Remus had told Sirius that he was taking needless risks but Harry was not sure whether Sirius Black had ever learned the meaning of playing it safe. After all, he was Padfoot; the most notorious of the legendary, marauders. Sirius had also said that he would be going on the train. Dumbledore had felt that this was probably the safest. So the dog animagus would have to share a compartment with them. Well with Ron for the time being as Harry's Hogwarts letter had included another surprise.

He, Harry Potter had been made a prefect along with Hermione. Harry had never seen it coming though almost everyone seemed like they knew that was bound to happen. Mad Eye had said that Dumbledore had probably wanted to give him some sort of credibility by doing that. Harry was not sure how that'd work but he and Hermione had to report to the prefects compartment for a meeting; leaving Ron with Padfoot.

By the time, they reached the platform the rest had arrived. Ron, Fred and George came accompanied by Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin meanwhile Hermione and Ginny had arrived with Dedalus Diggle and Nymphadora Tonks who was impersonating an old witch with a hunch back.

'Wotcher Harry,' She said flashing him a toothless grin.

He grinned back at her, saying 'ello Tonks,' softly so that people around them won't hear. In pairs, they managed to get past the barrier without attracting attention from Muggles.

Harry practically beamed when he saw the scarlet Hogwarts express emitting a lot of steam. He couldn't believe there was actually a chance that he might not have been returning to Hogwarts; the castle and its grounds was the only home he had ever known and the only place where he had actually been happy.

The guard of Order members that had accompanied them, said goodbye hastily. Mad Eye advising them to be constantly vigilant as always, Tonks winking at them behind her disguise, Arthur Weasley and Remus smiling as they shook hands with everyone giving them all the last minute advice he can manage and Molly Weasley embracing each of them in turn tearfully. Harry assured the Weasley family matriarch that he would stay out of trouble but for some reason they didn't seem to believe him.

Sirius barked happily as he boarded the Hogwarts express, earning many looks from different students, probably owing to the fact that there had never before been a dog on the train but Ron had been given a slip by Dumbledore saying that he was given express permission to bring his dog to the castle. Harry was starting to get nervous about his godfather by the time he and Hermione started to set off to find the prefects compartment. Maybe, it was not such a great idea for the marauder to come on the train. What if someone recognized him? Harry couldn't comprehend what he would do if his godfather was thrown back to Azkaban or worse, killed. He looked at Hermione and he saw his own concern mirrored on his best friend's eyes. He felt a surge of affection for Hermione, as he realized that Ron and Hermione cared for his godfather nearly as much as he did.

The duo dragged their trunks looking for the prefects compartment, when they were interrupted by a boy Harry recognized as Cormac McLaggen who said, he'd like a word with Hermione. Harry asked his friend whether she wanted him to wait, but she told him to go on without her. He walked off, trying to ignore the looks and the mutterings that followed him. He had faced it before but thanks to the Ministry and the Daily Prophet things have been exaggerated quite a lot, this year. Most people seem to be looking at him as if he was dangerous. Harry scowled, knowing that they'd know one day that he was right and how wrong they were.

Harry reached Compartment no. 27 which the Hogwarts letter had instructed him to come to. Deeply lost in his thoughts, he collided head long with someone who had just been attempting to come out of the compartment. He got up from where he had fallen a bit angrily, looking at the person whom he had collided with.

A tall girl with beautiful curly blonde hair looked back at him angrily. Harry couldn't help admire how stunning she looked. She had ocean blue eyes and a strong jaw line. She was very attractive with a flawless skin complexion and long legs. Clutching the book she had been holding over her ample chest, she stood up, grimacing. Now that she was standing in front of him, Harry could see from her school robes that she was already wearing, that she was a Slytherin. She frowned, her almost regal features showing annoyance as she looked at Harry.

'Can't you look where you are going?' Daphne Greengrass snapped.

************************************************** ****************************

Ron Weasley felt lost. He had never travelled in the Hogwarts Express without his best friend, Harry Potter. Come to think of it, he didn't spend a lot of time without him at all apart from the short time when they were not in speaking terms in fourth year. Ron blushed in embarrassment at how stupid he had been as he walked with Padfoot trying to find a compartment.

'Ron!' called out the friendly voice of Neville Longbottom. Ron turned out to face his dorm mate beaming at the sound of a friendly voice. He and Neville had never been what you will call close friends but He was very fond of the round faced forgetful boy.

'Neville. How was your summer?' He asked grinning.

His dorm mate shrugged. 'It wasn't bad. Gran got me a mimblus mimbletonia, you know. A very rare plant. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout,' His eyes fell on the dog at Ron's heels and added, 'Nice dog, by the way. I didn't know they were allowed,'

Seeing that, he had absolutely no idea what a mimblus mimbletonia is, Ron just smiled and told Neville that it was sent to the Headmaster from his father and suggested that they find a compartment. As they walked down the train, Ron and Neville could only find one slightly empty compartment where his sister, Ginny and another girl was sitting.

'Gin, mind if we join you?,' Ron asked, bringing his trunk into the compartment and sitting down. Neville hesitantly followed.

'Well, I'm sure she'd say yes, but it seems you've already decided,' piped up a dreamy voice. It came from the other occupant of the compartment. Ron turned to actually look at the girl for the first time.

She was the image of oddity. She had waist length dirty blonde hair and bulging eyes that gave her a dreamy look. But it would be wrong to say she was not pretty but then again it might also be wrong to judge her at all from the standards which normal people have set for good looking and otherwise. She was pretty in her own way; in a way that a person would notice her from a huge crowd anywhere maybe because she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, or that she had chosen to wear a necklace of Butterbeer caps. Ron noticed that she was even reading the magazine up side down.

Ron looked at Ginny and giggling madly, her sister answered his unasked question.

'Luna, this is my brother Ron and our friend, Neville. Guys, this is Luna Lovegood; in my year but in Ravenclaw,'

'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure,' Luna chanted before glancing at Neville and then fixing her dreamy stare on Ron.

'You know you took Padma Patil to the Yule Ball, last year?' She said.

'Er, yea I am aware that I did,' Ron replied, bemused.

'She thought you were rather boring and not courteous at all,' Luna said in a matter of fact manner. 'She would have liked to be asked to dance,'

Ron looked from Luna to Ginny once more to see his sister now doubling back laughing, even Neville was grinning. Ron didn't know quite what to say at Luna's display of brutal honesty.

'Is that – Is that so?' He stuttered.

'Yes, quite. I don't think I would have minded though. I don't like dancing very much,' She said before returning to her upside down magazine.

Having realized that he had just had the weirdest conversation of his life, he turned to look at Ginny and Neville again, both who were laughing furiously. Even the dog, padfoot seemed to be giving little howls of delight.

************************************************** ****************************

If you told Daphne Greengrass that she would be a prefect five years ago, she wouldn't have believed you. So when the badge came her way this summer, to say she was surprised would be an understatement. Its not that Daphne wasn't a good student, she had always been a brilliant witch; getting second place in her year, every time only beaten by the Granger girl from Gryffindor. But she had never remembered demonstrating any particularly good leadership abilities. In fact, the only two people she even interacted regularly in Hogwarts were her two close friends, Elisha Fox and Draco Malfoy.

Nevertheless, very flattered at getting selected, she had come to the prefects' compartment slightly earlier than the rest. After sitting around for a while waiting for someone to turn up, she had got tired and started heading out to see where everyone was when she had walked right into someone.

Unbalanced by the impact, she had fallen down. Disgruntled and annoyed, she picked up the book she had been holding and looked at the idiot who-

Harry Potter.

_'Since, when is he a prefect,'_ Daphne thought glaring at him as she stood up. Daphne had no real hard feelings towards Potter, just what he had heard from Draco. But she had never really liked things that everyone gawked over and maybe that rule applied to people too. Potter was a triwizard champion, Gryffindor Quidditch Hero not to mention The Boy who Lived. She knew that half the school girls would love to date him and that was what annoyed her about Potter. He had a fan club and everyone with a fan club is conceited. And according to Draco, Potter was no exception.

'Can't you look where you are going? She snapped.

Harry looked at her abashed before retorting with an irritated look on his face, 'You ran into me as much as I ran into you, so you should ask yourself that,'

'Well, I won't honestly be thinking that anyone would come trumpeting into the compartment, now would I?' Daphne answered, glaring. 'You on the other hand, could have walked in like a normal person but NO,'

Harry let out a whimper of sarcastic laughter, 'So Slytherin of you to try and weasel it out on someone else, so you'd be left blameless,'

'You don't know the first thing about Slytherin, Potter!,' Daphne said, her voice rising. 'Just because you think the sun shines out of your ass, doesn't mean the rest of us have to bow down to you,'

'Well, you don't know anything about me either, so stuff it!,' Harry all but yelled, seething with fury, 'Or do you want to go and make some petty little badges which you can wear this year as well?'

'If you must know you sympathy seeking prat,' Daphne spat. 'I didn't wear any badges, last year. But now I can see that it would have been a good idea, seeing how much you really do stink!'

Harry drew out his wand, feeling his insides surge. The sympathy seeking, part had got to him. That was what the prophet had been making him out to be and here was an example of the crap he was going to have to take all year. His eyes, not moving from Daphne he saw her mimic his action and draw out her own wand.

'And what…is going on here?' said a slow voice behind him. They both turned to look at Michael Wells, who they've been told is the new head boy. Next to, Michael was Eileen Clearwater, the head girl and a bunch of other prefects stood around him. Hermione shot out from the crowd to stand next to him.

'Harry, what are you doing?' She asked urgently.

Before he could reply, another drawling voice came from behind as a regal looking boy with sleek blonde hair moved to stand next to Daphne. 'You better put that wand away, Potter. If you attack Daphne Greengrass, you will need to have an arm surgically attached,'

Daphne scowled at her friend, 'I don't need your help, Draco.'

'But- '

'Harry, what – '

'Stop! Stop All of you,' said Eileen Clearwater in a bossy voice. 'You are supposed to be prefects, quit this useless bickering. Now Potter, Greengrass put away your wands or lose the badge,'

Harry was startled as he looked at the girl. _Greengrass. How did that ring a bell? _

'Potter, Wand Away! Now!' Eileen barked. He quickly shoved his wand back into his pocket. 'Now everyone, SIT'

Throwing a scandalized look at Harry, Hermione moved to sit and Harry followed suit.

The rest of the prefect meeting went by fairly calmly. Though Daphne kept sending glowering looks at Harry and the other way around, neither of them said anything. Even Draco, didn't dare pass too many snide remarks under the watchful eye of Eileen Clearwater.

Patrol schedules were given out for the next month and duties were explained. They were told the password to the Prefects bath room and they were given a schedule of events which would be coming up. A Halloween Ball, too it seemed were going to take place in Hogwarts and the prefects would be delegated responsibility to arrange it. When, the prefect meeting was disbanded it was with a sigh of relief that Harry and Hermione headed out of the compartment to find Ron and Sirius.

As they walked in the corridor of the train, Hermione kept badgering Harry with questions about what happened. Harry explained shortly but from the look on Hermione's face, it was evident that she didn't approve of the way he reacted.

They managed to find Ron sitting in a compartment with Ginny, Neville and a girl Harry didn't know. Harry gave a look of startled curiosity at the weirdly dressed girl who was reading the paper upside down before he sat down and grabbed a cauldron cake.

'You are Harry Potter,' The girl informed him.

Harry looked curiously at her. 'Yea, I kinda figured somewhere down the last fifteen years,' He said sarcastically, making Ron, Neville and Ginny laugh. The girl just looked in wonder at Harry.

Ginny cut in and introduced everyone. Once, Luna had returned to her magazine, Ron asked,

'So how was the Prefects Meeting,'

'It was okay,' Harry said quickly not interested in informing Neville, Ginny and Luna Lovegood everything that happened at the Prefects Meet. But, Hermione removed the option off the table for him.

'Harry picked a fight with a Slytherin girl,' She told them.

'WHAT?!' Ron asked loudly. 'Who? Why?'

He looked at his best friend seeking him to remain silent. He saw that Ginny was looking, perplexed and Neville looked like he wanted to ask something but was too nervous to. Padfoot was growling and even Luna Lovegood, seemed to be listening.

'It wasn't a fight. I- ' Harry started but he was saved from the necessity of having to reply when the door opened.

'Hi Harry,' a voice said, carefully from the doorway.

Glad at the chance of the diversion, Harry turned to look at Cho Chang. He felt his insides clench immediately.

'He- Hello Cho,' Harry spluttered.

'Can I have a word,' she asked, cautiously looking at the odd company. 'In Private?,'

Harry nodded and standing up, followed her outside.

Cho looked like she was unable to find words for a while before she said, 'I want you to know Harry, that I believe every word you said about You-Know-Who and how, how he died,'

Harry felt heat rush to his face. _Cho believed him._ 'Thanks, it means a lot Cho,' He told her, smiling.

She smiled back at him, 'Had a good summer?' She asked.

'It was different,' Harry replied honestly.

'Yea?,' She asked. 'How about we meet up sometime and you can tell me all about your summer?,'

Harry blushed. 'I'd like that. I'd really like that,' He said.

Giving him, one parting smile Cho walked away leaving Harry feel like his insides were on fire.

************************************************** ****************************

Night has fallen when Hogwarts Express pulled up in Hogsmede station. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Sirius got off the train.  
Harry found to his immense surprise that his oldest friend the large burly form of Rubeus Hagrid was absent. Instead, Professor Grubby Plank was shepherding the first years to the boats.

'Where is Hagrid?' He asked out loud, panicked. 'What's Grubby Plank doing here?'

The rest looked as panicked as he was except Luna Lovegood, who commented, 'I'd be quite glad if she stays. She is a better teacher than Hagrid, isn't she?'

'NO!,' Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny said while Hermione nodded after a moment of hesitation.

'Well, we at Ravenclaw think he is a bit of a joke,' she informed them oblivious to the glares she was getting.

'Well you have a rubbish sense of humor then,' Ron exclaimed making Luna Lovegood continue to look at him, with a half curious, half amused look.

When they found the carriages, Harry got another shock. Winged beasts were attached to each carriage. 'What are they?'

'What?' Ron and Hermione asked.

'Those things driving the carriages,' Harry said impatiently.

'There is nothing driving the carriages, Harry,' Ginny said. 'Hasn't it always been horseless?'

'They are Thestrals,' Luna informed.

'What?' Harry asked.

'A unique beast. It has always driven the carriages,' Luna replied.

'Oh and I am sure, this is kin to the Crumple Horned Snokaak, isn't it?' Hermione said sarcastically. They had been informed about the creatures that only Luna and her father were supposed to believe in, during the train ride and Hermione, for some reason found this annoying.

'Its Snorcka-'

'What exactly?'

'I can see them too,' said another voice. Everyone turned around to look at Neville.

'You can see them, too?' Harry asked relieved.

'Yes, I've always been able to see them, as well.'

This ended the argument, as they all climbed in the carriage, Hermione looking a bit disgruntled as she absent mindedly patted Padfoot. Harry knew she was thinking of going to the Library to research Thestrals as soon as she can.

Still curious about the beast, Harry continued to look at it out of the window as they moved in the carriage towards the castle.

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry if you are disappointed by the fight between Harry and Daphne, I guess I don't want this to be a fic where Daphne dotes on Harry from the beginning. And also, yes they might have other relationships down the line, but I assure you guys this is ultimately Harry/Daphne! I'm not that satisfied with this chapter so please let me know what you guys think. All reviews are welcome! so keep them coming, dearies!**


	4. Draco's Dilemma

**A/N: Well you guys know that the characters, main plots, some situations etc belong to Queen Rowling, this time I had even incorporated the Sorting Hat's song which also belongs to her. I took it from Harry Potter wikia. So there, no claims. That being said, Here you go**. **Reviews, all sorts of them, always more than welcome!**

**CH 04 - Draco's Dilemma **

'Who does he think he is?' Daphne Greengrass ranted angrily to her best friend Elisha. 'I mean he _HAD_ to insult Slytherin out of the blue. '

They were sitting at the Start of Term feast; the sorting just having finished and the new students joining their respective tables. The sorting had branched out this year and had given them quite a long song, about friendship, loyalty and school unity.

'Well can you really blame him? Only Slytherins that talk to him, have made his life hell over the years,' Elisha said reasonably. 'And the rest of us, haven't said a word to him, so he won't even really know how we are.'

'And besides,' Elisha forced on as her best friend showed every sign of interrupting. 'You didn't really help matters, did you? You went and made a simple bump a huge deal,'

'A simple bump? the guy was storming in like he owns the place. Draco's right; being Dumbledore's favorite gives Potter the impression that he owns the place,' Daphne muttered angrily.

'Rich of Malfoy to say that, seeing that he thinks he owns the place and he is no one's favorite,' Elisha replied, rolling her eyes. 'Well apart from Daddy dearest being a governor once upon a time,'

'Can we focus on hating Potter?' Daphne said, rolling her eyes as well. 'The way you go on about Draco, one would think there is a humongous amount of unresolved sexual conflict between you too,'

'Oh please, there is a higher chance of me having unresolved sexual tension with a hippogriff,' Elisha retorted, before adding with a sly grin etching on her face, 'And incidentally, why are you so worked up about Potter, anyway? Has Harry Potter got under the skin of the Ice Queen by any chance?'

Daphne looked a little surprised herself. 'Well no, I'm just starting to realize that Draco was right along, that's all,' She defended lamely. 'It has increased my conviction that all this You-Know-Who crap is probably a cry for attention as well,'

'I don't think so,' Elisha mused. 'My folks believe him and they are normally so hard to please. They reckon Dumbledore, won't go to so many extremes to defend him, if there isn't a truth to it,'

'Yea, Daddy thinks so too,' Daphne said in spite of herself. 'He also thinks all the stuff the Ministry is sprouting about Dumbledore wanting power can't be true,'

'Exactly. And besides, my dad has always said that You-Know-Who is not dead and that he would one day return,' Elisha told her best friend. 'And you really have the wrong picture of Harry Potter. I actually have people I know and like in Gryffindor and they tell me that Potter is nothing like the Prophet describes him to be. He normally just keeps his head down and tries to divert attention,'

'Well, he is still a judgmental loony,' Daphne said stubbornly.

'And so were you, you did tell him that he thinks the whole world should bow before him,' Elisha said ginning, as she helped herself to dessert.

'Only because, he insinuated that I was a conniving idiot just cause I am a Slytherin,'

'And while I agree, that he may have overreacted,' Elisha said slowly, now looking over at the Gryffindor table towards a certain fifth year with a mop of untidy hair. 'Put yourself in his shoes for a second. How would he feel right now, with the whole wizarding world calling him an attention seeking prat and I am sure, loads of people Malfoy included would be shoving that up his face, too. Maybe he just expected you were about to do the same,'

Daphne sat quietly for a while following Elisha's gaze to the Gryffindor table, comprehending the truth in her best friends words, 'But I wasn't,' She said.

'I know that,' Elisha replied. 'But he doesn't.'

'Okay maybe you are right,' Daphne admitted. 'But why are you in such a hurry to defend him anyway,'

'Well I sympathize with the situation he is in. It's gotta suck,' Elisha said before adding with a mischievous twinkle, 'Plus, he is kinda cute. Makes me want to feast,'

Daphne rolled her eyes and turned away from her best friend.

************************************************** ***********************************_**********************************  
_'Stop talking and listen to the song,' Hermione snapped at her two best friends as Harry and Ron had been chatting quietly while the Hat was singing. They immediately shut up and started listening.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin.

As the sorting hat's song ended, there was a spread of chatter within the great hall. Even some of the teachers seemed amazed by the Hat's warning.

'Wow' Harry said, awestruck. 'That is not the song it sang when it sorted us!'

'Well, if you and Ron actually bothered to listen,' Hermione said impatiently. 'You'd notice that it sings a different song each year,'

'Yea but still,' Ron chastised. 'This one sounded a warning. How many of those have you heard the hat sing, Hermione?'

'Oh well, it's the first time I'm hearing it,' Hermione consented. 'But I've read in Hogwarts: A History, that the hat feels honor bound to give warnings when it feels the school is in danger,'

'How'd it know that the school's in danger if it's a hat?' Harry asked, surprised.

'Well it lives in Dumbledore's office, doesn't it?' Hermione shrugged. 'I bet it picks stuff up,'

Before either of them could say a word in reply, the sorting began and Hermione made a face that showed that she wouldn't talk during the sorting. One by one, all the lined up first years went up to the stool, put the hat on and waited, as they got sorted. Finally, with (Wells, Ray) being sorted into Slytherin, the sorting ended and Dumbledore got up to his feet.

'There are many announcements I'd like to meet, but there would be a time for that. For now, TUCK IN,' He said waving his hands as food magically appeared on the tables.

As Ron, loaded his plate with food Harry turned on Hermione, 'So this year,' He said, still interested. 'It warns us to unite within Hogwarts, all the houses because there is a danger out there?'

'Yea and we all know what that danger is,' Hermione nodded as she primly tackled her casserole with a fork.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was leaning in to talk to Daphne Greengrass. Somehow, this annoyed him. 'Fat chance,' He muttered.

'Well I really think it's sad that we can't try for some inter house unity,' Hermione scolded.

'Don't you get it, Hermione?' Harry said, exasperated. 'Slytherins don't want to be pals,'

Mouth too full to speak, Ron nodded in agreement while Hermione responded, 'If you are talking about what happened in the train – '

'Whaddihappenintran' Ron cut in, his mouth full of fried potatoes.

'Bless you,' Harry said, amused as Ron struggled to swallow the food. Once his air way was free, once again, Ron repeated, 'What did happen in the train, you never got around to telling me,'

Harry recounted the story to Ron quietly, so Neville who had got out his mimblus mimbletonia and was examining it, couldn't hear. Harry noticed that Hermione had the same look she had when Harry had told her the story.

'You think I overreacted, don't you?' He shot at her.

'Well by the sound of it,' Hermione said sipping pumpkin juice. 'You both overreacted. I mean, you just bumped into each other. What's there to get so worked up about,'

'She insinuated that I want people to worship me,' Harry said fiercely.

'She is from Slytherin and by the looks of it, friends with Malfoy,' Hermione said calmly. 'When you went in and insulted her house, you probably proved all she has heard of you,'

'She is friends with Malfoy, Hermione. She would have believed that rubbish even if Harry hadn't said anything,' Ron said while Harry nodded.

'All I'm saying is that people are unsure of what's going on and there are bound to be people who are skeptical but if you draw, your wand at all of them you are not exactly doing a job of proving the Ministry wrong about you being unhinged, are you?' asked Hermione seriously.

When neither of them responded (Ron mainly because his mouth was full again), Hermione added, this time leaning closer to him, so no one could her, 'And one more thing. You know whose daughter Daphne is right? You told me about meeting Reginald Greengrass and how he offered to help you if required it. The Greengrasses were neutral in the last war, Harry but the fact also remains they have never been dark wizards and they don't just bow to the ministry either. He could be a powerful ally to have. If we are going to survive this war, if you are going to survive all the Ministry's torments you are going to need more powerful political allies than Dumbledore and the Order. And I don't exactly see Reginald being too pleased about you having an animosity towards his eldest, do you?'

Harry shook his head slightly knowing that she was right. He had liked Reginald Greengrass too and not just because the man had offered him help or the Chief Warlock's vote had been the deciding factor for him being cleared of all charges, but also because he had got a good feeling from him, a sense of deep assurance which he had come to associate with Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius.

'And Daphne Greengrass really isn't that bad, Harry. ' Hermione said breaking Harry from his thoughts. 'She may be friends with Malfoy but she doesn't really bully people like the typical Slytherin does. To be honest, even Malfoy is usually at his best behavior when with her,'

Harry remembered Daphne telling him that she hadn't worn the 'Potter Stinks' badges last year. 'Maybe I did overreact,' Harry said sheepishly. 'It's just, all these rumors and muttering is getting to me. And when she called me a sympathy seeking prat – '

'I know Harry, I know,' said Hermione as she reached out to hold his hand. 'But they'd all know, soon, they'd all know that you were right. That Dumbledore was right. It's like Snuffles said, they'd soon be begging us to forgive them and I'm not sure I'd be ready to,' She finished with an unusual amount of bitterness for Hermione.

'Speaking of the mutt,' Harry said fondly, glad that they could stop talking about Daphne Greengrass. 'Where did you leave him, Ron?,'

'At Dumbledore's office,' Ron replied with a shrug as he helped himself to ice cream. 'McGonagall said she'd let us know when we can meet him,'

Harry once again hoped against hope that his godfather would be safe. Only Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall from the castle's inhabitants knew that Sirius was residing, apart from Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys. Before any of them could say any more, the food vanished from the plates and Albus Dumbledore, got up to his feet raising both his arms in warm welcome.

'To our new students, Welcome,' Dumbledore said beaming down at them, as if nothing could genuinely make him happier than seeing all of them looking up at him, 'And to our old hands, welcome back. Now before, I disperse you to return to the warmth of your dormitories, I have a few start of term announcements to make,'

They listened as the headmaster made the usual announcements, about the forest being out of bounds, about quidditch tryouts and the list of banned items that Filch has reminded him of, among other things. Then to Harry, Ron and Hermione's dismay, he introduced Grubby Plank as their Care of Magical Creatures for the time being, not mentioning anything about Hagrid's absence.

Then Dumbledore proceeded to introduce the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.  
'I would also like you to welcome, our new defense against the dark arts teacher Professor-'

'Umbridge!' Harry hissed angrily to Ron and Hemione, just seeing the toad like woman. 'She was in my hearing; she is senior undersecretary to the minister. She talked in favor of conviction and voted the same,' He ended bitterly.

Dumbledore was continuing with his talk when Umbridge interrupted with a little cough. Seeing this as a cue, that the new teacher wanted to address the students (something that has never happened before) Dumbledore sat down smartly and watched attentively as Umbridge got up to her feet.

Too tired and bored to listen to her frog like voice speak, Harry and Ron dazed off but Hermione it seemed was as intent as Dumbledore in listening to her. When, she had finished talking and Dumbledore had dispersed the students, Hermione muttered, 'Yes, that was very illuminating,'

Ron looked at her, surprised. 'I thought it was a load of tosh,' He said.

'There was a lot of important things hidden in the load of tosh. It basically means, that the Ministry of Magic has decided to interfere at Hogwarts,' she said with a rather pointed look at Harry.

Harry knew what she was thinking. Maybe, he did need more powerful allies than the Order.

************************************************** ************************************************** ****

Draco Malfoy sat on his four poster bed deep in his thoughts. His .. well, for the lack of a better term, friends Crabbe and Goyle had gone to try and pig more food from he Great Hall. Draco was glad for the solitude as he desperately needed some time to think. He got up from his bed and started pacing near his bed. He had been given a task, one he did not know whether he could accomplish but all seemed to be riding on it; the safety of himself, his family and his future, everything.

It might have been easy If the only question that Draco faced was whether he could accomplish this task or not, but that was not the case. For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy found himself in a deep moral conflict. He was not only questioning whether it would be the right thing to carry out the task in front of him or not, but he was also questioning his whole belief system. The values, that he had grown up with, the ones he had always so pompously defended; were they right?

He let out a small sigh as he remembered how he had come to be in this dilemma.

_It was a week before his return to school. He had been sitting in his room, trying to finish his wretched Herbology homework which he had left till the last minute as usual, when his father entered without so much as a knock. 'Draco,' He said coldly looking at his only son, without any other greeting. 'Your presence is requested,'_

_Draco shuddered; he need not ask his father who had requested his presence. The Dark Lord has made the Malfoy Manor his base of operations and he, himself was residing in the manor along with a handful of death eaters. Draco had so far, managed to keep away from his father's master. Why? He was not sure. Draco had been raised to believe the pureblood views his father had indoctrinated in him. He could not remember a time when the dark lord had been last powerful, but his father had always talked of his master with great, almost loving reverence. He had not seen this side of his father towards anyone including himself or his mother._

Draco had never been close to Lucius Malfoy. His father, had always remained busy in his may ambitious pursuits. Sure, he always got what he wanted but they had no emotional connection, whatsoever. Lucius also happened to be a strict disciplinarian. Whenever, Draco had strayed from the pureblood norms that had been expected of him, his father had lashed him with his can and as he grew older the punishments grew too. Draco, had no respect for Lucius and he was sure his father had no love for him. His father, helped him get his way in school and get whatever he wanted and he made sure, his father had a prim and proper pureblood prince to show off to the world.

During the years, when the leader of the dark order had been in exile, he knew from the way his father talked that he would like nothing more than to be at his side, torturing, manipulating and murdering. But the older Malfoy was also too much of a coward to be behind a master, who could not protect him. Now that he was back, Lucius had taken his role back in the inner circle of the dark lord.

As for Draco, he had always sprouted out the pureblood sentiments that his father upheld. When, he was small he had found a muggle friend in the park and had spent the evening playing with him. When the Malfoy family patriarch found out, Draco got a beating like he had never got before. From that moment on wards, Draco learned three thing; 1) Muggles and Muggleborns were not to be befriended, 2)If he alienated them, he would be rewarded for it and 3) if he befriended them, he would be in trouble. The way Draco saw it; there was not much of a choice there.

Over the years, he had grown accustomed to this; he had grown proud of it. He had bullied mudbloods just because they are there, it was familiar; it gave him a sense of normality. But that was all there had been to it, did he really want to eradicate them? No, Draco had no such ambitions. He had first felt a sense of exhilaration when the dark lord returned. His father, would have power beyond many others, the Malfoys would be revered above all in the pureblood society the dark lord creates.

Then he had gone home to the summer holidays and he had witnessed in his own home, frequent torture and even murder for the sake of creating this pureblood societies. His fairy tale picture had broken. He saw for himself how deranged certain followers of the dark lord were and he saw that none of them were people he'd like to see governing the wizarding world. He saw the dark lord torture his own death eaters and he wondered whether this was the man that would build all their futures. He heard them all, including his father sitting around drinking, laughing about the murder, rape and torture. He no longer felt exhilarated for a day where the dark order would be dominant but nor was he fearful of it. He would be back in Hogwarts, soon and he knew he would be protected, whatever happens. His father might torture him, but Draco was sure that Lucius would never let any real harm come to his own son. So, what if a few hundred people died, he and the people he cared would be safe, would they not?

_Or that's what he thought, anyway. Draco looked fearfully into the cold eyes of his father. 'W-Who?' He asked._

_'The Dark Lord, of course, you stupid boy,' Lucius snapped. 'Now, hurry up. He does not like to be kept waiting,'_

_Draco jumped to his feet, nearly shaking as he followed his father down to the stony dungeons of the mansion into the dark lord's chosen quarters. Trembling form head to foot, Draco entered the room and found himself face to face with the dark lord. Pale skinned, snake like, inhuman the darkest wizard that had ever lived._

_His father knelt before the dark lord and Draco quickly mimicked._

_'Draco,' said Voldemort in a cold, sinister voice. 'I hope I find you well, child,'_

_'Y-Yes, my lord,' Draco stuttered._

_'There is no need to fear,' Voldemort said in a cold, but charming voice. Draco, did not know how the charming tone made him tremble more than the sinister one had. 'I am your master, am I not? You are with friends here, Draco. With family,'_

_Draco shuddered as he tried to stay still, 'Y-Yes of course, my lord,' He said._

_'There is a task that I require of you, my boy. A task for which you are uniquely positioned,' Voldemort told him._

_'My Lord?' Draco asked unable to hide his shock. What can the strongest dark wizard that have ever lived want of him._

_'I need you to be my eyes and ears in Hogwarts. I want you to keep watch on Harry Potter and report to your father, at intervals. And when the time is ripe, you will, according to your father's directions, you will bring Potter to me,' Voldemort ordered. 'Do you understand, Draco?'_

_Draco stared at the cold brutal face, unable to breathe. The dark lord had demanded that Draco delivered Harry Potter to him. He did not know what to think, he didn't know what to say or do. Was, he a fifteen year old being enlisted to bring his school rival to his death. Before he could think anymore, Lucius nudged his son._

_Frozen and shivering, Draco nodded. 'Y-Yes m-my lord,'_

_Voldemort's cruel face spilt into a sinister smile. 'Good, as expected from the son of Lucius Malfoy,' He said softly but his voice seemed to radiate through Draco's very being. 'If you succeed Draco, you and your family would be rewarded above all my followers, Draco,'_

_When Draco, was unable to reply to this, Lucius said, 'My lord is most gracious, is he not Draco?' At his father's voice Draco shook out of his dilemma and nodded vigorously._

_'Good, you may go now, with Lord Voldemort's blessings,' Voldemort said dismissively._

_Draco leapt to his feet and started to hurry out of the room when Voldemort spoke again, 'One more thing, Draco.'_

_Draco turned to face his master again, throat too tight to speak._

_'Be warned. I have my eyes and ears, throughout the castle, young Malfoy' Voldemort said, his sinister red eyes fixed on Draco. 'If you fail or if anyone else finds out about your mission, If anyone is tipped off in anyway, you and your family would be begging on bended knees, for the sweet relief of death,'_

Draco shuddered as he sat on his bed in the Slytherin Common Room. Every time, he thought of those cold eyes, he felt himself shiver. His whole core threatened to break. He did not know what to do.

The task itself had been simple enough. Keep tabs on Potter and when the time is ripe, follow instructions to bring him to the dark lord. Draco Malfoy was by no means a stupid person, he was one of the most intelligent and cunning individuals even in Slytherin. He knew that he could accomplish this task. But did he want to?

Harry Potter had been a thorn at his side for very long. He and Potter detested each other, he had not wasted any opportunity in trying to get Potter into trouble, to humiliate him, to alienate him, even get him expelled. But Did Draco hate Harry Potter, did he loathe him enough to send him to his impending death? The answer was No. Potter was Draco's school rival, someone he just sought to outshine. Draco had just hated the fact that Potter always got more attention than himself, the Malfoy family heir; who was Potter compared to him? And what he hated more about Potter was that the boy had rejected him.

The first day of school, Draco had offered him the hand of friendship. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, together as best friends, what couldn't they have achieved? Instead he chose to fraternize with weasel king. This had been a wound on the blonde's ego. People do not reject Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy rejected other people. That's just the way things worked.

But despite this, as he sat introspecting Draco Malfoy knew one thing. He might have a strong school boy rivalry with Potter, hating him enough to want the boy expelled but he had never wanted him in mortal danger, never wanted him to die as was the case of mudbloods and blood traitors too. And what's more, Draco couldn't force himself to be the one to finish the boy's life by his conscious actions.

But what choice did he have?; Absolutely none at all. If Draco didn't send Potter to his death, He couldn't even imagine what the Dark Lord would do to him and his family. Then with another shudder, he remembered the other conversation he had that day. Well not, as much as a conversation as a warning he had got.

_After, Lucius Malfoy had dragged his shivering, trembling, terrified son from the room, he had pressed his long fingers around Draco's throat and had said, 'You listen to me now, Draco. I have spent my whole life proving my loyalty to the dark lord. If you mess this up, if you disappoint the dark lord now, I will kill you before he gets your hands on you. I will kill you, so that I can prove my undying loyalty to my master,' He had then released his son's throat and told him to go._

And at that moment, that was when his childhood really ended, when his fairy tale shattered and his world came tumbling down.

**A/N: I had to break down this into two chapters so not to make it absolutely too long. I will have to bring some changes to it and stuff and It would be up day after tomorrow at the latest. Read, Review!**


	5. When Heaven Gets Tedious

**A/N: YES, i know i promised a chapter the next day but things happened such as crappy internet connection and University. but here you go, slightly bigger than my usual. Thanks for the reviews. A special thanks to ptl4ever419, ChaosOfRedFullMoon and TJKL8 for reviewing every single chapter till now!**

CH 05 - When heaven gets tedious

Harry was not having what you would call an ideal first few days back. He had never had a period in Hogwarts, including the dratted days when everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin, where he felt more alone and helpless. Not only did people ostracize him, but there were open and loud mutterings about him being unhinged. While some students (mainly Slytherins) wasted no time making snide comments about how much of a lunatic he was, some scared groups of people actually ran away at the sight of him.

Even Ron and Hermione seem to be getting a lot of trouble for sticking with him, but for their credit, they never left Harry alone but stuck to him, as loyal friends as can ever be. They were however, not the only people who had declared that they believed Harry in front of vast crowds of people. Ernie McMillan had showed up in front of Herbology on the first day, shook Harry's hand and said for all the class to hear that he stood behind Dumbledore. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom too have made a similar proclamation.

To make matters worse, their fifth year being OWL year, classes haven't exactly been easy. Professor McGonagall seemed to be in a do or die streak. Either they perform the increasingly difficult OWL level transfiguration or they be subjected to high level of intensive home work. Charms, Astronomy, History of Magic and Herbology while not as extensive as Transfiguration was more challenging than it had ever been before. Divination classes began and ended as usual with Trelawney predicting Harry's death in several different ways and even though, Harry was sure that she was a joke and a fraud, it still did not serve to improve his mood.

Care of Magical Creatures classes were a constant reminder that his oldest friend in the magical world, Rubeus Hagrid was away and none of them knew where he was. Harry missed Hagrid nearly as much as he would have missed Ron or Hermione, had they been AWOL. Hogwarts just didn't seem the same without Hagrid and what's worse Harry kept wondering whether his half giant friend was alright but satisfied himself thinking that had anything happened to Hagrid, he would have found out; that Dumbledore would have found out.

Potions as always was a recurring nightmare. If any of them had thought, that now that Snape was in the Order and they were pretty much on the same side, Snape would be fairer to him, they were sadly mistaken. Snape, if anything seemed more vindictive, maybe having realized that Padfoot was in the castle had brought this out, Harry did not know. But he found himself being unfairly given zero marks while many others had done much worse. On one terrible occasion as such, he found Daphne Greengrass looking at him, with was it sympathy? He hastily looked away, not requiring any sympathy from the Ice Queen of Slytherin.

But worse than Snape's blatant unfairness, the muttering and the ostracism and Hagrid's absence was their new defense against the dark arts teacher. She had given a very lively prospectus of how their year would be on the very first defense class. They had all filed into Professor Umbridge's classroom. After teaching them how to properly greet her, she had claimed that she would be coaching them through a strictly Ministry approved course of defense. Then she had set them to read Slinkard's Defensive Magical Theory which turned out to be so boring that Harry and Ron along with most of their class was falling dead asleep onto their books when Hermione had raised her hand to ask Umbridge a question.

Hermione had criticized Slinkard for not focusing on the actual use of Defensive Magic. Umbridge shortly pointed that Slinkard a professional would know more than Hermione. This had led to the question that they won't be allowed to do actual magic. The defense professor had then claimed that there was no reason for them to actually learn how to do magic if they learn it in a risk free classroom environment. One thing lead to the other and Harry found himself telling her that it won't exactly be risk free if they are attacked. Umbridge claimed that no one would want to attack students like themselves and asked Harry whether he could think of anyone who would want to that, to which Harry had blatantly replied with Voldemort's name.

Umbridge had told the class that the story that a famous dark wizard was back from the dead was a lie. Harry had argued and called an Umbridge a liar, which had resulted in him being send out of class and promised a week of detention starting Friday night. Hopeless because they won't be learning defensive magic at all and chastised by a ministry spy staying as defense teacher, Harry also had to endure a session with McGonagall where his head of house strictly warned him not to cross Dolores Umbridge.

His little outburst and confrontation in Dolores Umbridge's class if anything increased the rumors, driving Harry into a far worse mood than he had ever been. He actually began contemplating going back to Grimmauld Place, Hogwarts life becoming almost unbearable to him. The only thing better than usual had been Padfoot staying in the castle. Sure, it wasn't like Harry could meet him all the time, Dumbledore having felt that there would be more eyes on him than the rest. So, Hermione had been spending quite a lot of time with his godfather, mostly in the school grounds, Harry really did not know. Hermione seemed to love Sirius' company because she was always happier than usual when she returned from an excursion with the marauder.

Harry still felt good knowing that he was close by, within arm's reach if he needed him. And what's more Sirius had assured him that the first weekend Sirius would be teaching Harry, Ron and Hermione the special classes he has promised. Knowing Padfoot, everyone knew that wouldn't be your every day classes and Harry, Ron and Hermione was really looking forward to it. Another thing Harry personally was looking forward to was the 'catching up' Cho had hinted about. These first few days being as hectic as it had been, neither of them had really had the time to talk but Harry had felt his stomach flutter every time Cho waved at him in the Great Hall or came to say a quick Hi in between classes.

Another person that seemed to come around and talk to the trio quite often these days was Luna Lovegood. Always looking as eccentric as ever, she often came to sit with them in the meal times, entertaining them with wild theories which involved Fudge being on a secret war against Goblins and Umbridge being the sole descendent of Nograd the Nasty. Harry, Ron and Hermione had learnt to get used to Luna's theories and even enjoyed her being around. (Hermione always voicing out her skepticism) Harry suspected that Ron even waited for Luna to turn up, these days despite his initial indignation about associating with 'Loony' Lovegood. He had often seen his blue eyes flicker to the ravenclaw table when the girl hadn't turned up.

On one of these occasions, Hermione had started coughing, snapping Ron off his stance.

'What,' He had snapped.

'Why don't you ask her out?' Hermione said teasingly.

'Wha-what who why what are you talking about? ' Ron stuttered

'Luna of course you big dolt. She looks at you all the time too, you know?' Hermione pointed out. 'And we all know why she keeps coming to the Gryffindor table,'

Not all his friends were as happy with Harry as Luna Lovegood, however. Angelina Johnson, who had succeeded Oliver Wood as the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain had been very, well to say the least, disappointed that he had landed himself on detention this Friday at the time when she had scheduled Keeper Tryouts.

'What the hell, Potter?' She had yelled. 'I told you I'm fixing tryouts at that time and I want the whole team present to see who fits in with everyone!'

'What could I have done?!,' Harry snapped back. 'The stupid old hag is putting me on detention starting Friday because I told the truth about Voldemort,'

'I don't care! You will get yourself out of detention and promise to start from Saturday onwards; even if you have to promise that You-Know-Who is a figment of your imagination!' Angelina cracked before storming away, leaving Harry to dully ponder on how to convince Umbridge to let him off on Friday.

This had proven to be unattainable when Harry stuck around after DADA class and asked her, she had blatantly refused saying that it is a good thing Harry was missing something he likes, that it helped 'sink in the message ' that she was trying to give. So it was a very disgruntled Harry who got up on Friday morning, knowing that there was no way that today would be a good day.

************************************************** ****************************  
'And what exactly is your story this time, Lucius' sneered Voldemort, his cold eyes filled with rage.

'My Lord I had it all planned,' Malfoy responded pitifully. 'I put the Imperius Curse on Sturgis Podmore, one of Dumbledore's stooges and tried to get him to steal the Prophecy for me but the fool went and got caught, my lord.'

'You fool!' Voldemort all but bellowed. 'You fool, what are we to do if the Wizengamot questions him under veriteserum? Or checks his memories? Lucius, you are testing your master's mercy,'

'I am s-sorry, My Lord,' Lucius said profusely. 'I will make sure- I will make sure that Podmore is sent to Azkaban without much of a trial. Fudge hates Dumbledore and if he knew that Podmore was Dumbledore's man, he would be quite eager, I am sure, my lord,'

'I don't care how you do it Malfoy, I want it assured that Sturgis Podmore doesn't tell the Ministry the truth. I need my return kept quiet for now,' Voldemort said quietly.

'Yes, my lord, definitely,'

'Now about the prophecy,' Voldemort said expectantly.

'I am trying, my Lord,' Lucius said looking thoroughly worn out. 'I haven't found a way yet, but I assure you-'

'Crucio!' Voldemort snarled with a flick of his wand, leaving Malfoy twitching and turning and barely unable to breathe. After a few moments, Voldemort took off the curse and asked, 'Do you think I have time to hear your shriveling apologies and false promises, Lucius?'

Without waiting for his reply, Voldemort got up from the chair and walked to stand directly in front of Lucius Malfoy and said in a quiet voice, but his tone was dangerous. 'Lord Voldemort is getting impatient Lucius. I want the prophecy and I want it fast. Otherwise, I would have to dispose of you and find someone else who is capable,'

'My Lord, I will get you the prophecy.' Lucius said cautiously. 'When Podmore tried to get it, a ward went off so I am fairly sure that only a Department of Mysteries employee can get it. '

'Then what are you waiting for, Malfoy. Go find a way!' Voldemort snapped, causing Lucius to jump to his feet, bow and start heading towards the door.

'Oh and Lucius?,' Voldemort called. 'Inform Severus that I wish to speak with him,'

************************************************** ****************************

'I don't get it?' Draco Malfoy said grinning. 'I really don't get it, Daph. What does she have against me?'

Daphne laughed at her friend as they walked down the corridor. Daphne and Elisha had just finished their last class for the day when Draco had come to join them, without his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle for once. Immediately, Elisha had stalked away to walk with a bunch of Ravenclaws.

'She thinks, probably rightfully that you are an obnoxious, presumptions, arrogant, bullying, bigoted git,' She told him, grinning.

Draco feigned shock before flashing his most charming smile, 'But you don't think I am any of those things, do you?'

'Oh, I know you are all of those things,' Daphne teased. 'But I like having you around, You are like my little bitch,' To prove her point, she dumped the books she was carrying onto Draco's arms.

'Watch it, Greengrass,' Draco said with mock, anger.

'Oh, what are you going to do, Malfoy?' She asked with a small grin.

'I'd tell the whole school that the Ice Queen is actually human,' Draco replied conspiratorially.

Daphne rolled her eyes and chose not to grace this with a response. He looked around to see Crabbe and Goyle walking far away, alone. He had noticed that Draco hung out lesser with his cronies nowadays, almost never.

'So what's up with you and Crabbe and Goyle, anyway?' She asked him curiously. ' They don't seem that happy. Did you break up with boyfriends?'

Daphne was surprised to see Draco's face darken immediately. It was normal for them to jibe like that and Daphne had expected that Draco had a spat with his friends, but apparently there was something worse.

'Nah,' Draco said shortly. 'I just wanted to talk to my dear old friend,'

'You were always a terrible liar, Draco,' said an unconvinced Daphne. 'Fine, If you don't want to tell me.. not sure, I want to hear about how your threesome got out of hand, anyway,' She tried to lighten the mood.

Draco chuckled appreciatively, before changing the subject, 'So you have any more little encounters with Potter, then?'

Daphne shrugged. 'Nah, It was not such a big deal, anyway. So we had a little fight in the train, it was not going to turn into a feud like what you've got going with him. What is with you guys anyway?'

'He is Dumbledore's little star, that's what,' Draco said. 'He has to come up with a new story every other week so that his ego remains intact,'

'Other people I've talked to, doesn't think he is that bad. Sounds like a right down to earth sortta guy to whom bad things happen,' Daphne pointed out.

'Oh so you've talked to other people about him?' Draco asked a little annoyed. 'Why are you so interested, Daph?'

'Relax, I'm not going to steal your little prince. I'm just curious because your account of him is exactly opposite to the rest of the world's' Daphne said evenly.

'Think of all the tales he comes up with, do you think any of that could really be true?' Draco said stubbornly, knowing full well that most of them were.

'He doesn't come up with them as much, as people talk about it, does he?' said Daphne reasonably.

Draco looked angrily at his friend. 'What is with you? Why are you defending Potter? Since, when did you join his little fan club?'

'Watch it, Malfoy,' Daphne snapped. 'I am not and nor will I ever be a Harry Potter fan girl. I am just saying that you are very unreasonable when it comes to him. So you should ask yourself, what is YOUR deal?'

Draco calmed down slightly, He didn't like where the conversation was heading. 'I just don't like how big headed he is. I mean, now he claims that he saw the dark lord rise again and that he dueled the dark lord. HE duel the dark lord?' He finished with a derisive short laugh.

'So you think he is just making trouble saying all that, that it is all lies. That You-Know-Who is not back?' Daphne asked curiously, studying Draco with her blue eyes.

'Yes,' Draco said, but Daphne noticed that he did not look at her when he said this. _You really are a bad liar, Draco. _ Daphne knew that her friend was hiding something and it made her uneasy. After all, he was Lucius Malfoy's son and if there was one thing her father had been absolutely sure was is that, when the dark lord was strong last time, Lucius Malfoy was definitely in his inner circle. So if Potter is right and he is back this time around, Draco definitely knew about it.

Daphne felt a chill rising up her neck, when she looked at her friend, as through she was seeing him for the first time. Had her father and Elisha been right about Draco? Had she been blind because of the friendship that she cherished so much? Did she know Draco Malfoy at all? If someone told her a month ago, that the dark lord was back, she would have scoffed. But the last couple of weeks, she was not so sure.

For one, she valued her father's opinion very highly and Reginald seemed to be sure that Potter and Dumbledore weren't lying. She had also been watching Harry Potter closely, mostly out of curiosity than anything else and he really didn't seem the type to make such a tall tale and besides, Cornelius Fudge and the Ministry have been known to be very stupid before and even now they were acting out too much, sending Umbridge to Hogwarts was surely a move to keep Potter and Dumbledore in control. What's more, they were not even being allowed to learn Defensive Magic in their OWL year.

'Daphne are you still with me?' Draco asked waving his arms in front of her. Apparently he has been talking to her for a while.

'Hmm, yea' Daphne mused. She looked at her good friend again. There were dark lines forming under Draco's otherwise regal looking, well cared for face.

'Draco are you okay?' She asked. 'You seem kinda stressed lately,'

'I am fine,' Draco said unconvincingly.

'Well, I am here if you wanna talk, you know that right?' Daphne told him. 'About anything,'

'Yea, I know,' Draco said with a forced smile. 'Now lets hurry or we won't get any dinner,'

Rolling her eyes but smiling slightly, Daphne let Draco pull her towards the Great Hall, wondering what lay in the future for all of them.

************************************************** ************************

The beautiful autumn evening found a girl carrying a cat in its arms and walking with a dog amongst the trees in the Forbidden Forest. The dog purred against the girl's leg as they moved through the trees until they found a particular tree which looked solitary but they both knew that with the slightest provocation it would start thrashing around, crushing who ever in branch's length to smithereens.

As soon as they reached the tree the cat jumped from the girl's arms and pressed a switch like knot somewhere in the tree causing it to freeze immediately. Looking grateful, the girl and the dog followed the cat down a tunnel into a haunted looking house. The small lounge sort of room had furnitures smashed and hangings ripped. Looking completely unnerved the girl sat down on a broken furniture mess which might have once been a bed. The cat jumped onto her knee and she stroked it absent mindedly as she said, 'Not that I mind taking you onto your little doggy works, Snuffles but I'm not sure I like the Shrieking Shack so much,'

She had carefully monitored her tone to make it sound annoyed but when she looked away from her cat and towards the dog, there was a small smile playing on her lips. And in the place where the dog had stood just moments ago, stood a grown man. Slightly rugged and tired looking, the man called Sirius Black still maintained some of his elegant handsome looks. His black hair fell slightly onto his face and he had a small beard as well.

'Oh come on, Hermione. What's so terrible about the shrieking shack,' He said sitting next to the girl. 'You know you love taking your beautiful big dog out for walks into Hogsmede, you really do,'

Hermione Granger tried to scowl, but she didn't contradict him but said in what was supposed to be a huffy tone. 'Maybe Harry should take his mutt of a godfather to it's walks from now on,'

'Then why do you always volunteer to dog walk me? I don't really need to be taken care of,' Sirius said slyly.

Hermione blushed to her own surprise. 'Oh, you so do Snuffles,' She scoffed. 'You'd end up going to some lame Marauder adventure and get caught by the dementors or something,'

Sirius feigned hurt and anger, 'Firstly Granger, Marauder adventures are NEVER lame and I'd have you know that I am the first person in history to escape Azkaban and evade the Dementors for over three years, by now so I am sure I can get away with it,'

'Before you inflate your ego, my dear snuffles,' Hermione said sweetly. 'I was the one who kidnapped a convicted Hippogriff to help you escape, so you owe me your soul,'

Sirius let out a bark like laughter and when he laughed Hermione couldn't help but wonder upon how different he looked, how much better he looked. His eyes twinkling, his whole face lit up he seemed years younger and he might have never been to Azkaban.

'You are staring, Granger,' Sirius said grinning. Hermione blushed, beet root again and mumbled something which Sirius couldn't make out.

'It's okay, If I weren't me, I would stare at me too,' Sirius said with a smug look.

Hermione elbowed his ribs. 'Your ego needs taking down a lot, Snuffles. Personally, I'd be happy to do that,'

Sirius gave another bark like laughter, Hermione was suddenly very interested in her toes. She did not know what was wrong with her these days. She couldn't help but spend more and more time with Sirius, laughing at his jokes, watching him goof around, having more fun than she is usually accustomed to having, staring at him when he is not looking. Could she possibly be having a crush on a man so much older than herself? Her best friend's godfather, in fact?

'So,' Hermione said changing the subject swiftly, pushing those dangerous thoughts away. 'What are you planning to teach us in this widely anticipated defense lessons?'

'Okay seeing that it's the millionth time that you have asked me that, I'd tell you,' Sirius' grin faded as his expression darkened. 'You lot are fairly good at defending yourself and you have brilliant spells in your arsenal but being good at defensive magic and being a master dueler are two different things. I hate the death eaters, but almost all of them are brilliant at dueling and you guys can't hope to compare. So I thought we could start off with you guys training to be better at dueling,'

Hermione nodded. 'Sounds like a plan,' She paused for a while before asking, 'Snuffles, What happened to Sturgis?'

'Ah,' Sirius said thoughtfully. 'I'm sorry I can't answer that Hermione, I really shouldn't. I already tell you guys too much as it is and you really aren't members and just cause I believe you ought to be doesn't make a difference.'

Hermione nodded again before grinning, 'If I didn't know any better, Sirius Black I'd say you are becoming a more responsible person,'

Looking slightly alarmed for a second, Sirius retorted, 'And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you are actually loosening up a bit. You, spending all this time with me, sneaking out to Hogsmede during your OWL year. What happened to you, Hermione Granger?'

Hermione blushed red, looking flustered. 'You are right. I really shouldn't. So much work that should be doing,' She started mumbling.

'Relax, Hermione,' Sirius said grinning at his handy work. 'Even without revising at all you'd still be the top of your class, I have full faith in you,'

Hermione looked up at him dolefully, 'You are making fun of me aren't you?' She asked.

'Would I?' Sirius said seriously. 'No I really believe that,'

'Thank you Snuffles,' Hermione beamed turning sideways to give him a one armed hug.

'Welcome. Now do you want to see a secret cave which me and Prongs discovered in our fourth year behind Dervish and Banges,' He asked hopefully.

Hermione looked torn for a second before nodding, 'You really are a bad influence on me,'

************************************************** ****************************

Ron Weasley had for long wanted to be part of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team but no good position had ever opened up before. There was no question of replacing Fred and George as beaters, Angelina, Alicia and Katie were brilliant chasers and there was no way he could beat them and there had been wood, the captain and the best keeper Ron had ever seen in a while. Admittedly, he knew that he was pretty good at Keeping but he couldn't beat the Gryffindor Keeper even if he wanted.

But now that Oliver Wood had retired, Ron wanted to grasp this opportunity. He had been taking out his new broom, gifted by Bill out for a spin every night, bewitching Quaffle sized balls to fly at him while he defended the hoops. Tonight, was no different and he was flying pretty well until he missed one and it went through the left hoop, for the first time and-

'Don't worry, sometimes when one is doing exceptionally well a Blibbering Brandisher tries to mess things up. You'd do well in the Tryouts,' Ron turned out to look onto the distant dreamy eyes of Luna Lovegood. 'I've been watching you a couple of nights, you are a pretty good keeper,'

Ron nearly fell off his broom as he landed self consciously beside her. 'Luna?' He asked wearily. 'You have been watching me?'

'Yes,' said Luna, nodding. 'And as I said, if it hadn't been for the Blibbering Brandisher you would have been perfect.'

Ron did not even bother to ask what a Blibbering Bandisher was.

'Well, Thanks I guess?' Ron said unsure. He was pretty flattered that she had said he was a great keeper.

'Want me to bewitch the balls instead? Give you more time to focus on the hoops and that way you are even further unsure on how they'd be coming,' Luna offered.

Ron agreed and Luna helped Ron practice, glad for the company and Ron got better by the minute. An hour later, they were both exhausted but both very proud.

'You are a very interesting boy, Ronald Weasley,' Luna said randomly. 'Normally I can figure people out very well but you are rather enigmatic. I thought you were rather rude at first, but you can be quite funny too and you are more determined than I would have thought,'

Ron looked at her awkwardly not sure what to say. If he was honest with himself, even he had been rather drawn to Luna Lovegood lately. They seemed to spend a lot of time together, Luna choosing to spend more time at the Gryffindor table then the Ravenclaw and Luna always, always had something conspiratorially hilarious to talk about and when she looked at him, her rather big eyes pierced right through him and Ron felt exposed,, like she could see into his soul.

Over the last couple of days, he had often looked at the Ravenclaw table, in the times when she is sitting there and had caught her looking at him. And the opposite has also happened more times than he cared to recall. Even, Ginny had paid him a call and told him that Luna seemed to have a crush on Ron, but he wasn't that ready to believe his sister who he was sure was pulling a prank on him, no doubt on Fred and George's directions.

'You also have rather nice blue eyes' Luna said causing Ron to jump, his face turning the color of his hair. 'And your lips, I am as curious to taste them as I would be to find out about the reality of the Roftag Conspiracy,'

Ron did not know whether to admire Luna's honesty or sink to the ground and be lost forever. But he did not have much time to contemplate as Luna stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips. Too surprised to do anything first, he felt Luna pull away. This was when Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, enjoying how her soft lips fell on his and how her arms now snaked around his neck. After several moments that Ron would always remember, they broke apart.

"Hmm, interesting you taste minty,' Luna told him. 'I thought it would be more on the strawberry flavor because red heads are supposed to taste like that but I quite love the mint, yes it makes quite a nice-'

What exactly, it made they didn't find out as Ron renewed their kiss, holding her close to him.

************************************************** ****************************

Harry walked in apprehensively for his detention with Dolores Umbridge. She was sitting squashed in her little chair like a pudgy toad.

'Evening, Professor Umbridge,' Harry chanted.

'Good Evening, Mr. Potter, Sit down,' she said sweetly.

Harry took a seat and waited as she brought out a roll of parchment to him and told him to start writing lines, [i]'I must not tell lies,'[/i] Harry started reaching out for her quill when she told him he would be using a special quill of hers.

She placed the quill in his hands and started walking away.

'You haven't given me any ink,' Harry said annoyed.

'Oh, you'd find that you are already, what's the term … well provided,' She said with a girlish laugh and walked away.

Perplexed, Harry started writing 'I must not write lies,' on the paper and with a searing pain the back of his hand was cut and became raw. On the paper, in the color of blood, words started appearing. The toad was making him write with his own blood. He almost winced with pain but he refused to give her that satisfaction.

Over and over again, he wrote; his pain growing worse with every time. Slowly, he saw the words have started to appear on his arm only to fade away again. After what seemed like forever, Umbridge came forward to inspect his arm. Smiling sweetly, she simply said, 'Very well, you may go Mr. Potter. A few more nights should sink the message in properly,'

Telling Umbridge what exactly wound sink in, inside his head Harry got up, more frustrated than ever. Now apart from all the ostracism, labeling etc he was being physically tortured. He got up on his feet slammed his books into his bag and stormed way.

Harry got out into the corridor, his palm still breathing profusely. He was useless with healing spells, so he ripped off a bit of his sleeve and wrapped it around his hand and started walking when-

'Hey, Potter,' a familiar voice called out.

Harry turned around to see Daphne Greengrass walking up to him.

'I was asked to inform you-' Daphne stopped. She had seen the blood dripping off Harry's hand. 'What in the name of Merlin happened to your hand, Potter?'

'I don't see how that's your concern, Greengrass,' said Harry, coldly.

'You should really let me check that out, I'm good with healing spells,' Daphne said more kindly, reaching out to touch his hand.

Harry did not know why but he gave in to her touch, it seemed comfortable as she removed the cloth he had wrapped around it. She looked scandalized at the words that were etched upon it. 'I must not tell lies,' She mouthed.

Then to Harry's immense surprise her usually detached face broke into anger. 'That wretched woman is using a blood quill on you in your detention, That Is outrageous, not to mention illegal. You should tell someone,'

'No,' Harry said at once. 'I won't give her the satisfaction that she is getting to me,'

'Be that as it may, Potter but she is torturing you,' said Daphne and with a flick of her wand she stopped the blood but the area remained red and the inkling of the words was stillk there.

'Look, wasn't there a reason you called out to me?' said Harry irritated.

'Yes, ' Daphne said dropping his hand and her ice cold demeanor returning. 'Clearwater demanded that I personally informed everyone about a prefect meeting tomorrow afternoon at the old Transfiguration Department,'

'Right. Is that it?' asked Harry, eager to get to bad.

'Yes,' said Daphne.

'Well, bye then,' said Harry and started walking away.

'Actually, there is one more thing, Potter,' said Daphne quietly.

'What?' said Harry turning around, exasperated.

'I believe you,' She said simply. 'It took me a while but the more I think of it, the more It makes sense that you are telling the truth about the You-Know-Who being back and that you fought him and escaped,'

For a moment, her cold blue eyes met his warm green ones and then Daphne turned around and before Harry could say a word stalked away, towards the dungeons.

************************************************** ***************************

**A/N: Well, let me know what you think! Keep following, favoriting and reviewing! Trust me, reviews help with the upload speed.**


	6. The Snake catches a wolf

**A/N: Here you go! The sixth chapter. Just one thing, Colin is assumed to be in the same year as Harry. It was convenient for me that way. I know that it isn't the case in Canon. Thanks for the reviews :D**

CH 06 - The snake catches a wolf.

Remus Lupin stood staring at a group of not more than a dozen people who sat on the floor surrounding him. They all looked war torn, injured, and weary and showed no signs of having lived in human society for long.

'You have all chosen,' Remus began in a hoarse voice. 'Out of the whole pack, you are the only ones who had the insight to know that Greyback is wrong. That Fenrir Greyback is a menace and Voldemort is a tyrant. They will not be able to give us the rights we desire. They just hope to create more like us and no one should be subjected to this fate against their will,'

'Voldemort does not value werewolves just like the ministry has always suppressed us. Voldemort is using Greyback, if he had considered us to be equal to wizards, he would have had made Greyback a death eater, but no he is just a tool and everyone but him knows it. '

'Albus Dumbledore on the other hand, was the only headmaster to allow this werewolf in front of you to school, made special procedures so he would be safe and later provided him with a job when the whole world had shunned him most of his adult life. Dumbledore fought in the wizengamot to give us rights and he had always been considered a fool for it. Dumbledore has done more for the werewolf community than Voldemort ever had or will,'

The werewolves gathered around him roared with approval at these words.

'Fenrir Greyback preys on children, turns them into wolves, ruins their lives and Voldemort is just like him. They are both menaces and you are all here today because you agree with me. And have agreed to fight Voldemort, fight for all our freedoms that would be lost if he comes to power. In a few short moments, I will lead you to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix where you would become official members, but before that I require a test of loyalty from you,'

Some members looked uneasily amongst themselves and back up at Remus.

'Fear not brothers, it would just be a simple test to see if there are traitors amidst us,' Remus said raising his wand waving it muttering under his breath. He waited for a while for something to happen and then a green spark appeared at the tip of his wand.

Remus' tired face broke into a wide smile. 'Excellent, We are all same of conviction and united. Now-'

He was interrupted when with a rustle of wind, someone appeared out of thin air beside him. He was tall and thin with an aura of vigilance around him. When he threw back his dark red hair, there was a gash on his face from which blood was dripping.

'Merlin's beard, Shanks,' Remus gasped. 'What happened to you?'

The man called shanks got to his feet, he had fallen on the ground and he spoke hurriedly in an injured voice, 'We have been found out Remus. Greyback knows. I don't know whether he knows about all of us but he knows about you and me as well. I tried stalling him and well, you see the result,'

Remus looked perturbed with the news but not shocked. He fished into his pocket and took out a piece of parchment which had the words, [i]'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found in Number 12, Grimmauld Place,' [/i] He made several copies of the parchment and sent it flying towards each of the wolves.

'Not all of you can apparate, so I want you to go undercover help each other out and go safely to London. You would be completely protected once you reach headquarters. I will try to ensure you get more time. May the stars ever watch over you,' Remus said. 'Now GO!'

As the werewolves started to disperse, he turned to the man beside him. He conjured up four pieces of parchment. 'You must apparate directly to London Shanks,' Remus told the man. 'Go to Headquarters. There is a letter here for Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora Tonks and Harry Potter. If I were to die, only then deliver the letters to Sirius, Dora and Harry but Find Dumbledore at once, get someone in the order to contact him. Tell him what has happened. Give him the letter Tell him, thank you from me,'

'You will tell him yourself, my brother,' Shanks said firmly getting up and grasping Remus' shoulders before disapparating.

Remus took a look at his surroundings one more time before disapparating, himself.

'That was pathetic,' Sirius Black said shaking his head at the three teenagers that lay at his feet. 'I really hope you don't plan to battle the death eaters like this. Because let me tell you they may be little Voldy midgets but they are all expert duelers some trained by Voldemort himself, you'd be dead in a second,'

'We almost had you just now,' Ron said stubbornly getting up to his feet.

'Oh please Ron, You didn't even give this old mutt any exercise,' retorted Sirius before barking at Harry and Hermione, 'Get up you two! Imagine what would have happened if I was actually aiming to kill you,'

Groaning, Harry and Hermione followed Ron to their feet.

'Good, now before we go again,' Sirius said studying the three of them. 'You are good with your hexes, it won't hurt to learn a few more injurious ones but you know a bunch of decent ones as well. Your problem is you guys are treating this like hexing a classmate on the corridor. This is life or death dueling. You have to respect the intelligence of your opponent, you have to be fast, agile, unpredictable. And first, you have to master doing the spells non verbally'

'Hermione you are good in that division but you are too predictable. Stop using Expelliarmus and Stupefy, try to jinx me. Show me something which I don't know how to block. Ron, I am happiest with you, you are no where near actually harming me, but you have amazing reflexes; I'm finding it harder and harder to get to you. Harry you have the best arsenal but you are once again, too predictable mostly because you keep shouting out the spells. Now Harry, pair with me and Ron with Hermione, We'd practice using non verbal spells before resuming the duel,'

Sirius moved to face his god son. 'Okay, now non verbally jinx me,'

They practiced like that for two more hours, the three teenagers taking turns at non verbally jinxing the old marauder and dueling champion. By the end of the lesson, Sirius looked relatively more pleased.

'Well, that was an improvement, definitely. Hermione, you are getting much better, you just need a little bit more practice and you'd be able to beat me. Ron keep working on your non verbal spells, same for you Harry, but both of you have made great progress too,'

He grinned at the three as they wearily got to their feet, helping each other.

'I'm going to the castle and right back to bed,' Ron said grumpily heading out of the Shrieking Shack.

Shooting his godfather a fleeting smile, Harry said, 'I'm gonna go too. See you later Sirius, 'He said before adding, 'Coming Hermione?'

But Hermione who had gone bleary eyed and distracted all of a sudden seemed not to have heard her best friend. Harry looked to the source of her distraction and saw that his godfather had removed his dirty shirt and was siphoning it with his wand. Harry nearly said, 'Aha!' out loud. He should have put the dots together sooner. All the time, they were spending together, how Sirius couldn't keep her eyes off her as she moved around waving her wand vigorously, how the only times Sirius had slipped was when she had come at him suddenly and how Hermione now looked like Ron did when he saw a Veela.

Grinning slyly he moved closer to Hermione and said loudly in her year, 'GRANGER!'

Hermione jumped and turned to face her best friend, blushing. She did not like the knowing look on Harry's face as she followed him out of the Shrieking Shack, half heartedly waving to Sirius as they left.

Harry and Hermione caught up with Ron, Hermione walking fast as if to avoid a conversation with Harry. They caught up with him and together they entered the castle and headed to the Gryffindor Tower when Ron was ambushed by a vaguely familiar post owl.

'It's Hermes,' Hermione said quietly as Ron fumbled with the letter tied to its leg. Harry recognized the owl now; it belonged to Ron's third brother Percy.

Percy Weasley had always been Harry's least favorite of the Weasley clan. But over the summer, he had somehow managed to land himself right beside Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge in his hate list. He had renounced his family, wanting nothing to do with them as long as they associated with the likes of Dumbledore and he, Harry..

Harry was annoyed by Percy's obvious lack of judgment and even more so by the way he had treated his family. But why now was Percy writing to Ron?

Ron read the letter and Harry observed his friend's facial expression turning darker and darker as he progressed. He waited in anticipation as he finished the letter, vividly red by now before scrunching it up and throwing it aside. Harry reached out for the letter and with Hermione, reading over his shoulder read the letter.

Percy had wished Ron good luck on the OWL year, re emphasized on how wrong the rest of the Weasley clan was, warned him against fraternizing with Harry and had hinted about a special news tomorrow morning.

Slightly disgruntled by what Percy had said about him, he turned to face Ron who looked beetroot now. 'He is the world's biggest git,' said Ron before Harry could open his mouth.

Harry nodded in agreement throwing the letter sideways, throat too tight to speak.

'HIGH INQUISITOR?!' Ron spluttered. 'What shit?!'

'Ron!' Hermione said reproachfully but she looked scandalized as well. 'Fudge is giving her power to scrutinize all the teachers, this is completely outrageous,'

'Outrageous would be an understatement. That old toad! That complete toad of a woman!' said Ron angrily. His eyes drifted to his brother's portrait in the prophet who was talking importantly to the press. 'And look at that prat! No wonder he sounded so haughty last night. His letter made it clear that he was ready to lick Umbridge's a-'

'Ron!' Hermione reproached again and then turned to look at Harry who was smiling slightly.

'How is this funny at all?' She demanded.

'I can't wait to see McGonagall get inspected,' He said grinning broader. They all knew their head of house well enough to know that she wasn't going to let Umbridge dictate terms to her at all.

A small smile appeared on Hermione's face as well, Ron however remained looking sulkily at Percy's picture.

'Seen the toad, the horned pig and the stuffed pimp?' said a voice as Fred Weasley fell into the seat in front of Ron.

'We suspect that there is a threesome going on there,' said George sitting next to Harry. 'Now we all know that Fudge and Umbridge are doing the dirty and seeing that no one else would touch Percy's parts,'

'Yea, they wouldn't want to get Percititis- '

'Which is a contagious illness you get from Horn rimmed former Prefects turned lapdogs,'

'But we don't think Umbridge would have a problem seeing that she is a toad,' Fred finished.

'Well good for Percy, now he can get down and spread his legs right open' said George.

'All prepped up and ready for Umbridge. Of course she is the one with the wiener. We have suspected for long that Percy has no manhood,'

'Yea that explains the squealing and bitching,'

'Okay okay, you guys made your point,' said Hermione in a final tone but she was smiling. Harry was roaring with laughter but Ron seemed to have not noticed as a distraction had appeared in the form of Luna Lovegood and had settled herself on Ron's lap, kissing him madly.

'Oi, you too get a room!' George called. 'And mind you, Luna Ron might not have Percitis but he also has a severe case of-'

'Shut up!' Ron said resurfacing, his ears pink. He got up dragging Luna with him. 'Let's go Luna,'

'Bye bye!,' Luna called out dreamily to the rest as she allowed Ron to lead her out of the Great Hall.

'I don't know how those two ended up together,' George said getting to his feet, shaking his head. 'Anyway, bye ickle Prefecties. Fred and I have business to attend to,'

'Yea, you be good now Young Harry and Hermione,' said George wagging his finger and following his twin.

'Personally I think Ron and Luna are perfect,' Hermione said in a matter-of-fact manner. 'She is too dreamy and aloof to ever take Ron seriously when he becomes a jerk and Ron is one of the few people who actually like Luna's oddness,'

'Speaking of Perfect,' Harry said grinning. 'Your eyes basically popped out when my godfather took off his shirt last night,'

Hermione blushed red and stuttered, 'I-no-I-wasn't-not-well-looking,'

'Pardon?' Harry said amused, not making head or tail of what she said.

'I wasn't looking,' mumbled Hermione to her plate.

'Who are you trying to fool, Hermione? I am your best friend,' Harry said grinning. 'You've spent hours with him during the summer and once we got back here, and this is your OWL year and you are Hermione Granger,'

Hermione looked downright sheepish as she muttered, 'Well he was alone and you can't exactly spend time with him cause cause of Dumbledore's restrictions,'

'And I am grateful for that, but there's something more to it,' said an unconvinced Harry. 'And you are not the only one. He kept getting distracted and tripping up every time you came up at him suddenly,'

'Did he?' Hermione asked hopefully.

'Ha! See how you eager you are,' Harry said in a satisfied way.

'Oh , well okay. I might have a teensy crush on him but it's not like anything would happen,' said Hermione. 'He is only a couple of years younger than my dad,'

'Does it really matter?' Harry asked. 'We both know you are more mature than him as it is, even,'

Hermione laughed slightly. 'I don't think he'd ever see me that way. I'd always be the little girl he met in my third year and-'

'And who helped save his life,' Harry finished. 'Hermione, I've never seen Sirius happier than the last couple of weeks,'

'That could be because he is near you,' reasoned Hermione.

'Stop being so stubborn. Cluelessness doesn't suit you, you are the smart one,' said Harry. 'Besides, you are perfect for each other. He has become so much more responsible and less reckless thanks to your influence. And you've become a lot more- '

Harry fished for a word, but it was Hermione who finished his sentence. 'Easy going?'

Harry nodded. 'Exactly. Don't let something as superficial as age stop you!'  
'But how do I even find out whether he likes me or not?' said Hermione confused.

'Wow, it's weird when you are asking me for answers,' jibed Harry. 'Well just tell him how you feel,'

'Oh easy for you to say,' said Hermione.

'Harry?' said someone tentatively and Harry looked back to face Cho Chang. 'There is a Hogsmede weekend this Saturday, you want to go together?'

'Definitely,' Harry said grinning.

'Okay, see you then,' Cho beamed, bending over to give him a soft peck on the cheek before rushing away.

Hermione shook her head as her best friend looked too flustered for further conversation to happen between the pair.

'Albus, Thank god!' Shanks said as the tall, old man swept from the fireplace his white specked with ash.

'My dear Shanks, What happened? Phineas Nigellus informs me that Remus has been captured,' Albus said apprehensively.

'We do not know for sure, Albus,' Shanks said visibly shaking. 'We were found out by Greyback. I barely escaped with the news and told Remus and the pack. Remus at once ordered me and the pack to come to headquarters and oh Albus, I think he means to affront Grey back himself to give those of us who can't apparate more time to reach here,'

Dumbledore sat down abruptly on the arm chair clearly disturbed.

'I couldn't do anything Albus. After we officially joined into a pack with Remus as the alpha-' Shanks started.

'Yes, quite naturally you are bound to follow his orders whatever happens. You did well informing me so soon, we may still be able to find Remus,' said Albus, softly. 'But Remus is a highly capable wizard. My priority right now is to make sure the pack is safe. That's what Remus would have wanted. I understand you are the Beta? '

'Yes, I am,' said a disheveled Shanks. 'But how that matters right now, Albus I don't-'

'It means that I can use a charm on you to track the rest and send Order members to bring them side-along apparition,'

'Of course,' Shanks said wearily. 'Oh and Albus, Remus' last words to me were to thank you and to give you this,' He held out the letter named _Albus Dumbledore _and handed it to Dumbledore who took it sadly.

He then took out his wand and waved it at Shanks and immediately a blue light emitted from him and beams of blue lights like patronuses came out from him, they all resembled wolves.

'I will now call on the Order and have them bring your friends here,' Albus said with a small smile.

The Prefect meeting being held in the empty classroom of the Transfiguration department was not going well. The Head boy and girl were trying to make plans for the year and assign tasks for all the prefects but it seemed like the Gryffindor fifth year prefect Harry Potter and Slytherin fifth year prefect Daphne Greengrass couldn't agree on anything. Their bickering on matters such as date of the Halloween ball, decoration, whether or not Harry's hair was purposefully messy etc. got so weary that thirty minutes into the meeting Hermione Granger was clutching her bushy hair, Draco Malfoy had stopped trying to be snide about Harry and had slumped into a chair, tired and the Head boy looked like he was about to resign.

Finally the Head girl Eileen Clearwater had had enough. 'Shut up! Shut up! Potter, Greengrass just shut up!' She barked. 'You two have been at it since you got in here and I've just about had enough! I won't spend my year as Head girls in prefect meetings like this! Here is what's going to happen. I need you to find a way to get along so I am reshuffling prefects. Your duties would no longer be with housemates it would be in the order I give you!'

There was a collective groan and Harry blushed as the whole room glared at him and Daphne who looked unperturbed her ice queen persona well intact.  
'Potter, Greengrass you will be paired up with each other. You are in charge of the Halloween ball, so get along and coordinate the prefects or explain to Dumbledore why the ball is a huge failure,'

'McLaggen you are with Granger. Goldstein with Abbot, Patil with Creevey. Malfoy with Spinnet. Yes Alicia, you are with Malfoy so don't look at me like that. If you have a problem take it out on Potter and Greengrass; its because of them I had to reshuffle. Now McMillan you are with..'

There was a glaring contest going on as the Headgirl continued to assign each of them to their relative new partners. Draco was shooting daggers at Alicia who glared back. Hermione glared at Harry who glared at Daphne who glared back.

Hermione and Cormac McLaggen was assigned in charge of prefect duties. Alicia and Draco was supposed to arrange Hogsmede visits and so on the duties were assigned. Harry kept wondering how he would be able to make plans for the Halloween Ball cooperating with Daphne Greengrass of all people.

Clearwater dismissed them all, to talk to their individual partners and figure out their roles. Harry moved out of the class room closely followed by Daphne.

'See where you've landed us now,' Daphne snapped.

'Oh yea, cause I was squabbling with myself,'

'First of all Potter, no one says squabble anymore,' said Daphne with a small shake of her head. 'And second, you provoked me each time,'

'You are completely ridiculous. And squabble is still in,' Harry said indignantly but he felt his anger fade away a bit.

'Oh yea, that's the best come back you have, typical,' Daphne shot at him, a smile playing in the corner of her lips.

'So what are we going to do about this ball?' asked Harry.

'You tell me, you are the genius,' said Daphne with a roll of her eyes.

'Well I could hardly argue with that, but okay how about a cease fire, till we get this sorted out,' suggested Harry.

Daphne considered him for a moment as if looking for deception.

'Fine, cease fire it is then. We'd discuss things tomorrow, no insults and without squabbling as you so eloquently put it,' she agreed.

'That's a jibe at me, I thought we are in a cease fire,' Harry commented.

'No we are not. We will be starting tomorrow,' Daphne corrected, smirking.

Harry couldn't help but give a small laugh at this. He didn't know why but as mad as he was at Daphne Greengrass, she had some charm to her that was

BOOM!

Something exploded out of Daphne's bag, splattering ink all over her and her books. When the smoke cleared and they could see properly, written neatly in large pink letters on her bag, was 'PRUDE!'

Daphne let out a roar of angst. 'Potter! Do you think this is funny?'

Harry looked at her surprised. 'What? You think I did this?' He asked.

'Who else did I have a fight with recently, Hm? Well let me inform you Potter that this is not funny at all and I am going to get you back for this even if it's the last thing I do,' She ranted before dragging her back and stomping away.

Harry looked at the spot where her bag had been now spattered ink and the remnants of a bottle. He reached out and picked it up. It had a label on it. [i]Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Contact Fred and George Weasley,' [/i]

'Nice one wasn't it Harry?' said a voice behind him and he turned around to see the smiling face of Colin Creevey.

'You did this?' Harry asked surprised.

'Yea, bought it from Gred and Forge this morning, was looking for someone to test it on, saw the Slytherin being such a pig to you so slipped it in her bag. Brilliant, eh?'

'Yea, amazing,' Harry said dully. 'I gotta go Colin, I'd see you around,'

Harry knew that Colin was very fond of him and had just been annoyed with Daphne for being rude to him but he found himself a little annoyed with his house mate, and the fact that Daphne Greengrass would now be after his blood, was just half the reason

'What happened this time, Malfoy?' Voldemort spat at the whimpering blonde man infront of him.

'I Imperiused Bode, milord. He is an Unspeakable,' Lucius mumbled.

'And what went wrong?' Voldemort snapped.

'He couldn't get it, my lord. He went mad the moment he touched the Prophecy. I have no idea why that happened. He was an Unspeakable. He should have been able to get it,'

'Avery had informed me that an Unspeakable would do the truth. It seems that Lord Voldemort was as misinformed as you were, Lucius. Therefore I will pardon you,' Voldemort said quietly. 'But Avery will have to pay instead,'

'My lord is most gracious,' Lucius said relieved that he won't be punished. Encouraged by Voldemort's mercy, he added. 'We need Roookwood my lord. He worked in the Department, he would know how we can get it,'

'That is true, my friend' Voldemort agreed. 'It is time the dementors join my side. All my servants will be released. I will go personally to Azkaban, they will not listen to anyone but me,'

'My lord has power over all,' Malfoy said with a sick smile.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

'Go see who it is, Lucius,' Voldemort ordered.

Malfoy hurried to the door and returned closely followed by the Werewolf Fenrir Greyback. Voldemort had never liked the Wolf but he was necessary for him to have control over the Werewolf kind.

'What brings you here, Fenrir?'

'I have caught the Werewolf Remus Lupin, milord,' Greyback said proudly. 'He was acting as a spy in our ranks,'

'But this is excellent, Fenrir. Lupin is very close to Harry Potter. He would have lots of information I can use,' said Voldemort. 'You have done well,'

'My lord knows that I live to serve him,' Greyback said showing his yellow teeth.

'Bring him to me, Fenrir' Voldemort said quietly. 'Come closer, Lucius,'

Malfoy walked to stand beside his master. Voldemort reached out and grabbed Malfoy's left hand and rolled up the sleeve and pressed the mark which was imprinted on it.

'I want everyone to be present for this,' said the Dark Lord, his cat like eyes glinting evilly.

**A/N : Well, here you go. Tell me what you guys think. Read, Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	7. The act that he will always regret

**A/N: Ahoy! okay, so in the last chapter, I made a small mistake. Percy did not write to Ron to congratulate him on making prefect, because Harry's prefect, not Ron. Rather it was to wish him luck on his OWLS. Thanks to monbade** **for pointing that out. And thank you to all the beautiful, amazing people who reviewed. Hope you like this one! So without further ado:**

CH07 - The Act that he will always regret.

Dear_ Albus,_

If you are reading this, it would undoubtedly mean that I have been captured or maybe even dead. Do not grieve over what happened to me, my position was infallible and only I could have stayed undercover amongst werewolves and tried to expose Voldemort's plan. I know that you still question the necessity of being put in this position but I do not regret it. I really don't. I have long embraced my fated path with the moon and this way, I am able to do something productive, something necessary.

Speaking of which, since the last time we talked I have managed to raise 10 good werewolves to our cause. I know it's not much but it's better than nothing. I am glad if nothing else, to have helped them come to the path of the light. I hope all of them reach to you safely. When the time comes, I have no doubt that they would all fight for the Order and they all understand the precariousness of their position. In full moons under the influence of Wolfsbane potion, they are ready to use their special abilities to do jobs only those of our kind can do. But make sure, the potion is brewed properly; only then would they retain their humanity.

In my time with my kind, I have also unearthed evidence of another potion from Greyback. It seems that the savage has gone and brewed a potion which would enable werewolves to change shape, to become wolves even if it is not the time of the moon. I don't know how its effects would work with wolfsbane, but I urge you to study it. And if I may ask of one request Albus, I would be glad if another potioneer apart from Severus studies it. I know you trust him and I trust you, but just to be careful. After all lives of ten werewolves would be on both our heads, if something goes wrong. I hope you look into this and consider my word of caution.

Of Voldemort's plans I am afraid I haven't been able to uncover as much as I would have so desired to. But what I have heard of does make my ears cringe. The dark lord considers the pack of Werewolves already at Greyback's service too less a number. Before he comes to the open he is going to unleash the entire pack on three specific Muggle Orphanage and one Wizarding Orphanage. The wolves would probably under the influence of Wolfsbane and have been ordered to only bite but not to mortally injure. The death eaters would be stationed ready to then round up the bitten children and take them away.

He then plans to use this army of new born werewolves to make his presence felt, when the time is ripe. This is where I am unsure of his plans, either because Greyback is tightlipped about it or because Voldemort hasn't confided it in the Alpha himself. But the general rumor is that his target is either Hogwarts or Oxford Street itself. He plans to come to open with the Muggles and begin his plan of ruling them. But I think this is phase 1. He wants to observe how the Muggle public reacts to this, he doesn't expect his werewolf army to survive. The details are yet ambiguous but this is what I know. But I think it is definitely a given that Voldemort would attack the Ministry alone with none but trusted death eaters. He would want to assert to the magical population his complete dominance.

I have heard tell of a lot of stories about death eaters in my time here and even I am unsure which of these stories are true and which, false. If fate wills I would be able to convey them to you, myself but Alas, things don't always go the way we want them to so I would point out two of the more disturbing.. views. First of all, I beseech you be more sparing with your trust over Severus than now, I hear tell a lot about him and it could of course be part of the act, but I have a bad feeling in my gut. Just be careful, Albus, no harm in that. Secondly, there may be spies within Hogwarts itself. Rumor claims that Voldemort is using Hogwarts students as junior death eaters.

That is all I can tell you right now. None of my pack knows much but confer with Shanks, he is a good person, a clever one as well and in my absence, he will lead the werewolves. Also know that there are other wolves who might side with you, who are still unsure of their position but remain with Greyback out of fear.

Thank you, Professor Dumbledore for all that you have done for me. You took in a socially awkward young werewolf child into Hogwarts and you enabled me to get an education. And as an adult, you gave me a job and you have done more for me over the years than I can ever thank you for. I don't have a lot of people that I love anymore, but and I know I need not ask this of you, but protect Harry. He is Lily and James' son. They are two people who meant more than the world to them, I hoped that I could give my life to protecting their son and I'd like to think that's what I just did. Also watch out for Sirius, he is my brother though not from my mother's flesh and blood. He is rash, but he listens to you so please.. I need not ask you to watch over Tonks, who has grown to mean much to me, as she is able to do that on her own. But all the same, Albus, keep them safe. Keep them all safe.

I give my life in the hope that our world would be a better place.

Yours always humbly in debt,  
R. J. Lupin.

Dumbledore sat down the letter with a long sigh. His ancient face weary, his eyebrows frowned and a glint of emotion in his noble blue eyes. Albus had always been particularly fond of the four boys that called themselves the marauders. He had liked James Potter for his sheer loyalty, vigorous passion, determination and sense of right and wrong. Sirius Black had always made the old man laugh, he was also glad to see the boy go out from the typical Black family beliefs and he was a braver man than any Albus had known. He had been disappointed when it was assumed that Sirius had gone over to the wrong side but he had been proven right about his earlier conviction.

Albus had known much about the boy Peter Pettigrew when he was in school but after everything was played out, Albus found himself slightly sympathetic towards Peter. It showed the extent of cruelty of Voldemort to demand the impossible from a 19 year old. He had asked Peter to betray his friends for his own life, it wasn't a fair trade, it wasn't a just trade and Albus knew that only few would have been able to make the right decision at such times.

And then there was Remus Lupin, the oldest and most sensible of the Marauders. Albus could hardly remember the helpless little boy who had come to see the headmaster when he assumed the office, who had told him of his condition and asked him to admit him in the school. Albus had of course obliged, having always found the Anti Werewolf norms and laws ridiculous. It hadn't been a popular decision but sitting here today the old headmaster couldn't be prouder.

Remus' warning hasn't come as a complete surprise but he hadn't thought Voldemort would attack the Muggle community so outwardly just yet but then again its werewolves he was prepared to expose not wizards, not yet anyway. He also wondered upon his old student, friend and colleague; Severus Snape. The man he trusted a lot more than he trusted most people. He wasn't completely perturbed by Remus's warning. But he had to admit, there was a missing link in the information Severus has given him. He had never known about these plans of Voldemort nor had he known that there were junior death eaters to be posted in his school nor had it been in their agenda to capture Remus. _Remus_

He felt a trickle of liquid drop down his cheek as his thoughts drifted back to the Werewolf pack Alpha, the extraordinary wizard, the brave brave man; Remus Lupin.

************************************************** ****************************

The breezy autumn evening found Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood sitting a shady oak tree near the Gamekeeper's hut. Ron was resting his head on Luna's lap as she threw large chunks of meat to two Thestrals who stood hungrily by.

Ron looked amusedly at his girlfriend as she continued to feed the creatures. 'Do we always have to invite them to our dates, as well?' He asked smiling.

'Well Hagrid's not around, so there's no one else to feed them,' Luna pointed out.

'And I love how you are so sweet and caring and amazing, but I would like some alone time with my girlfriend,' Ron said looking up at her.

'Mm, your girl friend. I like the sound of that,' Luna said with a small smile. 'But you know Ron, we are rarely alone so to speak. There are always Nargles or Gerroting Gripsters around, watching everything we do,'

Ron gave a small laugh and said, 'I don't mind the Nargles and the Gripsters, love. They can watch all they want,'

Seeming relieved by this as if she had been worried that Ron wouldn't like the Nargles, Luna lowered her left hand to caress his cheek and freckled nose. 'You have a pretty nose, Ron. Are you related to King Arthur?'

'Well, my dad's name is Arthur?' Ron suggested.

'Oh, he might be the reincarnation of the king. That'd explain your nose looking like his,' Luna said excitedly. 'What may I do for you, your royal highness?' Her fingers have now moved to his lips, playing with them softly.

Ron gently lifted his own hands to intertwine his fingers with hers and lifted his head, just as she lowered hers, kissing her softly, gently discovering her lips. Luna's right hand moved to hold his face as she deepened the kiss, tugging on his bottom lip as she pushed him to the ground, positioning herself above him. Both Ron's hands moved to wrap itself around her hips as Luna closed the distance between them, her tongue seeking access to corners of his mouth that made him shiver. They both lay there, lost in the moment, in deep passionate embrace, their tongues finding out more about their counterparts. Ron felt a warmth settle all over his chest, as his world was all butterflies and rainbows. Luna too was in complete ecstasy as she held tightly onto Ron as if she wanted to burrow herself into him, her teeth slightly tugging his bottom lip.

After what seemed like an hour later, the pair broke up the need for air becoming too much for them. Ron was now sitting up against the tree, Luna sitting in his lap, her arms around him her dreamy eyes looking strangely passionate as she looked at him.

'I bet the Nargles wished they were in on that rather than watching,' Ron said with a crooked grin. 'You are precious, my love,'

'That's a nice thing to say, my king,' said Luna.

'You have no idea how happy you make me and we can all do with a lot more happiness in this climate,' said Ron, lovingly.

'Yes, your sister told me that you are less ruder to people now,'

'You and my sister talk about me? That's kinda disturbing,' said Ron.

'Oh, we talk about a lot of boys. Ginny has a list of people she fancies. Harry is of course at the top of it. But she Is also attracted to Michael Corner, who she is dating right now and then there is Dean Thomas and Draco Malfoy and-' Luna went on.

'WHAT?!' Ron bellowed, making Luna jump. 'My sister, My sister Ginny Weasley is attracted to DRACO MALFOY?! What in the name of Merlin's most soggy left trainers?!'

'Oh, it's just attraction, Ron calm down,' Luna said with a comforting hand on his face. 'Besides, she is not the only one who likes a Slytherin. I think Harry has a little crush on Daphne Greengrass as well,'

'Okay, that's just ridiculous. Harry hates Greengrass,' said Ron, relatively calmer. 'They waste no time fighting and they've been on a pranking war since Colin Creevey burst a firework in her bag and she suspected Harry,'

It was true. After Harry's little run down with Daphne after prefects meeting, they have been wasting no moments trying to get to each other in hundred different and increasingly nasty ways.

'Yea, it's been quite fun. I particularly liked how the previous evening, Harry's pumpkin juice made his ears grow long, curl itself and tie in a knot,' said Luna in fond reminiscence.

'Oh but he got her back for that one,' said Ron loyally. 'He turned her silky blonde hair into a feeble version of stinksap,'

'Yea but her move is next, which makes it more dangerous for him,' said Luna.

'And with all this how do you think Harry has a crush on her?' Ron asked his girlfriend incredulously.

'It no longer infuriates the either of them. They try to make it look like it does, but down deep you can see that both of them likes the interaction, even if it is to torture the other,' said Luna. 'And Harry seems lighter when he is around Daphne Greengrass nowadays,'

'Yes, he does seem less on the edge and he spends a lot of time devising each of his prank,' said Ron before adding in an amazed tone to his girlfriend. 'How do you notice all these things?

'I observe, your Royal highness. Like I observed you,' she said happily.

'Well I observe you too, good madam,' He said inclining his head to caress her with his lips.

Luna gave out a rare giggle. 'That tickles, dear sir,'

'I could think of something else that tickles,' He said taking her in his arms and kissing her again.

************************************************** ****************************

Draco Malfoy was fed up. He didn't want to spend his OWL year keeping tabs on the Potter boy, this was getting ridiculous. It wasn't like he did anything interesting at all. He was seemingly lost in a pranking war with his best friend. It was stupid but what angered Draco even more was the mad glint on Daphne's eyes whenever Potter is mentioned these days. He knew her well and he knew that she was starting to like Potter and Draco didn't like the direction this was heading.

It wasn't like Draco could ever see Daphne in what you would consider a romantic light but all the same, she was like a sister to him and he did not want her fraternizing with Harry stupid Potter. And what's worse, she seemed colder towards him. He suspected that she unlike his troll cronies, Crabbe and Goyle had suspected that he was hiding something. Daphne had always been the smart one and this time it wasn't to Draco's advantage.

Draco hadn't still decided whether he would go along with the dark lord's whims and get him Potter, but for now he felt the only thing he can do right now seemed to be spying on Potter and he doubted it did him much harm anyway. Wait, did he care about Potter's well being? When did Draco Malfoy develop a morality. Amused by these thoughts, he walked headlong into someone.

'Sorry, I was dis-' He started but realized that he was looking at the youngest Weasley. With a fiery red hair and brown eyes, that sparkled Ginny Weasley was definitely very attractive for a girl her age. Draco wondered how she turned out to be such a good looker when her brothers mostly the youngest one resembled trolls. It seemed that Ginny Weasley had also started to have a growth spurt.

'Weasley,' said Draco curtly, straightening himself as Ginny got to her feet.

'Malfoy,' Ginny replied coldly.

They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, Draco expecting Ginny to yell at him for walking headlong into her and Ginny expecting Draco to be his sore, sarcastic, bullying self. And then without saying anything, both of them walked away towards their respective destinations, each more perplexed than the other.

************************************************** ****************************

Harry walked out of the great hall on the day of the Hogsmede visit. He was dressed in simple jeans and sweaters with a scarf wrapped around his neck. He felt butterflies bubbling in his stomach, today being the day of his first date with Cho. They were supposed to meet at the Entrance Hall after breakfast. Ron had already gone with Luna and Hermione had decided to spend the day 'practicing her DADA' with Sirius in the shrieking shack. _Yea, right._

As he moved out of the door, he spotted Daphne Greengrass getting up from the Slytherin table with her best friend Elisha Fox. She was dressed in a emerald green casual-button down blouse that hugged her figure and blue jeans shorts that showed a lot of her leg. Harry felt a tingling sensation in his stomach that had nothing to do with his date with Cho. She pretended to glare menacingly at Harry when she saw him looking at her, but there was a twitch in her lips. Elisha on the other hand beamed at Harry and waved cheerily. Surprised, he smiled and returned her cheery wave half heartedly.

Cho was waiting for him in the entrance hall. She was looking pretty in blue jeans and a grey sweater. They walked together to Hogsmede, chatting comfortably about Quidditch and their summers. Harry didn't tell her about the dementor attack, the ministry hearing or the Order of the Phoenix but simply said that he had stayed with the Weasleys and narrated tales of some of his times with the family and that Mr. Weasley had taken him to work with him once, which was true enough irrespective of the circumstances.

Cho had said that her summer had been fairly alright. She had spent most of it in Wales with her family and had gone to see the Tornadoes play, she told Harry that the tornadoes have been her favorite Quidditch team since she was a little girl. She also hinted about her grief about Cedric passing away, But Harry not being overly enthusiastic about talking about Cedric's death (having witnessed it and still suffering from nightmares about it) didn't push the point forward.

They reached Hogsmede soon; Cho seemed slightly appalled by the looks she was earning in being Harry's company. She tried not to show it but Harry could see she was unnerved by it.

'Where do you want to go?' He quickly asked. 'Get out of the open,'

'Yea,' replied a relieved Cho. 'How about Madam Pudifoot's coffee shop? Have you ever been there?'

Harry shook his head as he allowed Cho to lead him to a little coffee shop on the street. It was obviously a rendezvous for couples and the whole place looked sickeningly sweet, with pink flowery ornaments etc. They sat down at a spot in the corner. Many couples were snogging in plain sight. Harry was slightly unnerved, wondering whether Cho would expect him to show a hefty dosage of public display of affection as well.

They made small talk awkwardly for a few moments as the landlady brought them coffees. Cho's hand was lying on the table and with sudden inspiration; Harry reached out and held it. This seemed to be the right thing to do as Cho smiled warmly at him. Harry was finding this place more and more suffocating by the minute. Harry wondered whether Cho had come here with Cedric.

As he contemplated these thoughts, suddenly Cho leaned out and kissed him on the lips. For a moment, Harry sat in shock clearly unaware of what to do. When he regained his senses, Cho was starting to pull away so he tried to kiss her back but it turned out to be very bumpy and unsure, they both ended up banging their heads together. He looked sideways in dismay at Roger Davis who seemed to be snogging his girlfriend expertly and Dean Thomas looked to be laughing at him as he sat with Parvati Patill.

Annoyed slightly, he looked back guiltily at Cho who smiled at him comfortingly. 'It's okay,' She mouthed, she had apparently realized that it was his first time kissing someone and in plain sight in Pudifoot's coffee parlor wasn't the best idea. They made awkward, uncomfortable chit chat when someone cleared their throat. Harry looked around to see Daphne Greengrass.

'Harry!' She said wearing a sickeningly sweet smile, that he had never seen her wear and he was even more surprised at her enthused use of his first name. 'Here you are! I just reached.'

She turned to Cho and grinned, 'Thanks for keeping him company till I came Chang,' She said and she swooped down and kissed him full on the mouth. To say Harry was surprised would be an understatement. But this was a good sort of surprise. Daphne's lips felt natural on his. She kissed him softly but he felt a chill rise in his spine. He couldn't help but reciprocate kissing her back, his lips moving of its own accord. His whole being had gone numb as he registered the sweet taste of butterbeer mixed with something that he somehow knew was purely Daphne Greengrass's own.

They broke off and Harry looked at Daphne, his green eyes sparkling with a glazed expression on his face. He saw his own shock mirrored on Daphne's face, neither of them said anything for a moment but then Daphne managed to gain control of herself before him and with only a shadow of her previous fake sweet voice, she said, 'I'm waiting for you outside Harry!' and walked out of the coffee house. He continued to stare open eyed as she left and was reawakened when someone coughed. _Cho!_

Harry turned around to look at his date who looked like a mixture of furious anger and hurt, her eyes were tearing up,

'You jerk! You used me as a stand by till your snake of a girlfriend turned up. Who on earth do you think you are, Harry Potter?' she spat angrily.

'She is not my girlfriend!' Harry tried to explain. 'We are having a feud sort of thing. And I am pretty sure she did that so you would think think that I was playing you,'

"Apart from that being the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard,' She yelled. 'I could see it in your eyes when she kissed you. You bumped around like a fish out of water when you were kissing me and then you turned to Mr. Smooth. Find another whore to drive around Potter!' She grabbed the glass of water on the table and threw it on his face.

With that, she stormed out of the shop. Everyone in the shop including Madam Pudifoot herself seemed to have been watching the on goings. There was a moment of silence after she left and then a gradual outbreak of giggling and hooting began. Embarrassed to the core, he took four galleons out of his pocket put it on the table and stormed out.

************************************************** ****************************

Daphne's POV

Daphne and Elisha had been walking in Hogsmede street when she saw Harry Potter in Madam Pudifoot's coffee shop with Cho Chang. Grinning madly, she thought of the best way to get back on Harry for her stinksap hair. She was going to ruin his little date. A plan already forming in her head, she told Elisha to wait for him in front of Pudifoot's and went into the shop.

She registered how awkward Potter and Chang were as she went in towards them.  
'Harry!' She said emphasizing his name with a sickly sweet voice that even surprised her. Moreover, she was beaming at Harry as if there was nothing better she wanted than to be here with him. 'Here you are! I just reached.'

She turned to Chang and grinned, 'Thanks for keeping him company till I came Chang,' She said before reaching down and kissing Potter full on the mouth. This had of course been her plan, to get Potter back and ruin his little date but she felt herself cringe in her toes at how good his lips felt. Daphne had only kissed two or three other guys before but none of those kisses could compare to what this felt like. His lips felt perfect on hers and she didn't want to break way. And then he kissed her back, and her whole body chilled. The way his lips sucked on hers made her feel sensations she hadn't ever felt. He tasted minty with a tinge of the taste of coffee. She could kiss him forever..

NO! a voice in her head screamed. This was Harry Potter. She hated him, what was she doing? She quickly broke off and just managed to keep her voice steady as she told him she'd be waiting for him and hurried out of the shop. Not waiting for a second more, she grabbed a surprised Elisha by the arm and dragged her back to the castle.

Elisha questioned her on what happened and kept threatening to kill Harry if he had hurt her too badly.

'I kissed him,' she said out of the blue.

'WHAT?!' Elisha said out loud in shock.

'Yea, I meant to when I went in. It was to ruin his little date and get back to him,' She told her best friend.

'So what happened?' Elisha asked confused why her best friend seemed so upset.

'I don't know,' Daphne said quietly.

Elisha's surprised look broke into a knowing grin, realization hitting her. 'Daphne Greengrass you liked it! You are flustered because you liked the kiss!' she exclaimed.

'I-no-of course not!' Daphne mumbled but as their eyes met she knew that she couldn't like to Elisha, she knew her too well. 'I, well okay it was the best kiss I've ever had. It was perfect!'

'Oh my god,' Elisha squealed nearly jumping. 'Tell me all about it! How did he taste like?'

'No we are not going into that!' Daphne said firmly.

'Fine,' Elisha said disappointed. 'So what are you going to do?'

Daphne stared at her surprised. 'What am I going to do? I am not going to do anything. It was just a prank that's all,'

'So you are not going to kiss him again?'

'No'

'You are not going to ask him out?'

'NO!'

'But you want to kiss him don't you?'

'NO!' Daphne squealed not looking at her best friend.

'Daphne and Harry sitting in a tree K-' Elisha started in a sing song voice.

'Oh god, No Leesh!' Daphne squealed again, before running towards the castle to get away from her friend.

************************************************** ***************************

Remus sat alone in a small dungeon in the Malfoy Manor. He did not know what was to become of him but he knew he had to escape. He was a fairly skilled Occlumens but he wasn't perfect and Voldemort was a perfect Legillemens, Remus knew that given time and weariness, Voldemort would be able to penetrate through his many shields and from that point on, everyone he loved; especially Harry, would be in deep trouble. Yes, he had to escape but how could he; this place swarming with death eaters.

He remembered how Voldemort had called his entire inner circle of death eaters to witness his humiliation. He had been brought in front of the leader of the dark order and he had summoned all his death eaters.

'Friends, we have with us Order of the Phoenix member and Werewolf, Remus Lupin,' Voldemort said quietly. The death eaters jeered and yelled. Remus had made a couple of enemies during the previous war and a few during this. He knew that individually with a wand he'd be able to take down almost all of these scumbags. But Greyback had taken his wand, Remus was defenseless.

'Lupin, I believe you have the pleasure of meeting Macnair? Didn't he try to list you as a dangerous creature? Oh and there is Lucius, Bellatrix and Narcissa; weren't you friends in the previous war? But of course here is Severus, now I know for a fact that you two know each other well from your school days and even after,'

For the first time Remus had taken his eyes away from the dark lord and looked straight into the impassive cold eyes of Severus Snape. He remembered feeling chilly; he was not jeering like the rest, nor was there any malice in him but there was no sympathy either, no regret. He just stared coldly at the Marauder before saying, 'Well hello there, Remus,'

'Snape,' Remus acknowledged. He knew at that moment that nobody would ever know where Severus Snape's allegiance lay apart from the man, himself. He was that damn good; he could fool both Dumbledore and Voldemort.

'And I believe you have met Greyback, your Alpha is he not? Bow to your pack leader!' Voldemort commanded.

'I am my own leader,' said Remus proudly. It was true, he had his own pack now and he was the alpha.

'How very impressive,' Voldemort commended. 'You would have done to join Lord Voldemort, Remus Lupin. With your power and skill, you would have been one closest to me. You still have the chance of course, Join me and live Remus,'

'Give me back everyone that I loved that you have murdered. Give me James and Lily, Give me Marlene McKinnon, Give me the Prewetts, Give Alice and Frank their lives back, Voldemort and then I'd join you,' Remus spat at the dark lord.

'How sweet. But you should have made the right choice Remus,' Voldemort said quietly. 'Like your friend Wormtail did? Where are you Wormtail? Say hi to your friend, where are your manners?'

Remus looked at the eyes of his former friend and there he saw sympathy, he saw regret but he didn't want to register any of it. Here stood the man, who sold James and Lily to the Monster for his petty life. Remus turned away abruptly, looking at Wormtail made him sick.

'Well, tell me Remus; How do I get the prophecy?' Voldemort asked conversationally. 'One as high as yourself within the order, no doubt knows,'

'What prophecy?' said Remus with a grin. 'There is a prophecy?'

'Don't lie to Lord Voldemort, Remus Lupin. HOW do I get the prophecy?' asked Voldemort. 'You tell me and live,'

'Only the weak fear death Voldemort, I don't,' said Remus quietly, glaring dominantly at the dark lord.

'How can I get Harry Potter? Where is the headquarters of the Order located at?' pushed Voldemort.

Remus looked at the dark lord, with an almost bored expression. 'Yea, snake face, I am bending over backwards to tell you all your shitty answers,' He felt his blood vessels liven up; he was feeling the spirit of a marauder right about now, he felt alive and wanted to taunt the greatest dark wizard that had ever lived.

Some death eaters gasped, others yelled in indignation. But Voldemort stared curiously before moving his wand swiftly

'Crucio,' He had said, sending Remus to a world of pain. 'I am not going to kill you Remus Lupin. I am going to torture you till you beg me for the sweet relief of death,'

Remus did not fear death, he would welcome it. He had as many friends In that world as he did here. What he did fear was what use Voldemort might have of him. He looked up when he heard the door to his cell open and Peter Pettigrew walked in.

'Oh Remus,' he whimpered. 'I didn't want you to get caught, old friend. I am so sorry,'

'Spare me the crap Pettigrew. You sold James and Lily, I don't mean shit to you,' Remus said uncharacteristically coldly..

'I had no choice Remus. I didn't do the right thing, but I did the only thing I could to save my life. I am a coward, I know but I have regretted that action all my life.. It has haunted me in my dreams and even when I am awake as well,' Pettigrew begged Remus to understand.

'Boohoo for you,' Remus said airily. 'Scatter off Wormtail. I don't want to hear your stories. If I had a wand with me right now, you'd be dead,'

'Remus you were my best friend,' Pettegrew was crying now. 'James and Sirius were like brothers to me too. But you are the one who had always always been there for me. I won't let you die. I want to do the right thing now, Remus believe me. I want to help you escape,'

'What trap are you trying to lead me into Wormtail cause whatever it is, it won't work,' Remus said but he looked at Pettigrew for the first time. Could the old Marauder really have had a change of heart. He saw once again in Pettegrew's eyes the regret all too clearly. Down deep, he knew Wormtail was being genuine but this was the man that killed Lily and James. Remus could never forgive him.

'Remus please believe me, I mean you no harm,' Peter begged.

'If you regret killing Lily and James so much, how could you leave Sirius to suffer in Azkaban?' asked Remus.

'There is no explanation for what I did, Remus but I am trying to do the right thing here,' Peter protested.

'The night we confronted you two years back, why did you escape and scurry back to Voldemort,'  
'I knew he would return Remus. I know him more than you do. I know he would break open Azkaban and I would be taken to him. Don't you understand? Azkaban was more dangerous for me than it was for Sirius. This way I was able to get back into his good books. But I feel hollow inside Remus. I can't live like this,'

'You are pathetic,' said Remus disgusted.

'Remus, I'd make a magical vow on my life that I have indeed reformed. I know now that there are things worse than death. Lily and James died because of me and I have died every day of my meek existence, but that won't be your story Remus Lupin. You were always the best of us and you deserve a better life,' Pettegrew said removing his wand as he said so. He raised it into the air and said. 'I, Peter Pettegrew swear on my magic and my life that I mean no harm to Remus Lupin and I'd do anything in my power to help him escape and I no longer owe allegiance to the dark lord,'

A fiery snake wrapped around Wormtail for a minute and it was gone.

Remus considered Peter for a moment. This might be one way he could escape and save Harry from the things he could reveal.

'I am not saying I forgive you and if we do escape I am going to keep you imprisoned, you won't be given to Azkaban or Voldemort but we'd keep you under watch,' He said finally.

'That's better than life here,' said Peter shrugging.

'Fine then. But one more condition. Swear to me that if our plan fails and we are to get captured,' said Remus carefully looking deep into Peter Pettigrew's eyes. 'You won't let that happen. If we are about to get captured, you will kill me,'

**A/N: READ, FOLLOW, FAVORITE and REVIEW. Thank you all very much! Hope you liked this.**


End file.
